Chuck vs the Trader
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Chuck, Sarah, and Casey are going after another Fulcrum Elder. Follows the story line of Chuck vs the Plan and is a sequel to Chuck vs the Roundup. Chapter 13 a little planning and a cruise.
1. Chapter 1 the Flight

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 1 the Flight

**Beale AFB Flight Line**

The Honorable John H. Wabash was the head of the intelligence world. John happened to be Chuck's boss after the new Intersect was downloaded. John told Chuck at the end of their last mission that it was time to talk. He also asked Sarah and Doc Adams to join Chuck on the flight arranged from Beale Air Force Base.

Chuck, Sarah and Casey were wrapping things up from the last mission. They had captured a Fulcrum Elder and the husband and wife team leads of a human trafficking organization. All the prisoners were being transferred and Chuck and Sarah were scrambling to get to the transport that John had arranged.

Chuck and Sarah were getting on the C-17 at the flight line. Doc Adams was already on board. Chuck looked down at his clothes and said, "Sarah, where are we going to get some clothes to wear? I can still smell the trail and that's on top of the jet fuel smell."

"Well, we did bring the saddle bags along. You can always change into the extra clothes in them. I did ask Liz to get the some clothes from our apartment and send them to the hotel. They should be there tonight. But first, after we take off Doc Adams and I want to see you. He said he would change your bandages. I want to see how you are doing." Sarah demanded.

Chuck and Sarah got to their seats and went through the normal drill for takeoff. They sat next to each other and Chuck held Sarah's hand.

Once they got to altitude and could hear a little better, Sarah got up and took Chuck over to the medical station. Doc Adams was waiting, "Okay Chuck, let's take a look at how you are doing." The doc went through the normal status checks of blood pressure, heart rate and clear breathing.

Doc Adams looked at the stitches and glue on the right side of Chuck's face and head. The stitches and glue were to help heel a wound from being pistol whipped. The stitches were used in the scalp area and the glue was used around the ear. He cleaned the area next to the stitches and moved on.

"Chuck, when we get back, we will need to put on a different cast. This one protected you, but to get this to heal right we need one that goes up over your elbow," Doc Adams said as he moved Chuck's arm.

Chuck was already wincing from the cleaning, moving the arm actually got a small moan. Sarah was wincing along with Chuck. After beginning pistol whipped, Chuck had fallen down a canyon wall. He broke his arm, got a nasty scrape on his shoulder, and bruised his right hip.

"Okay, open your shirt and pull up your tee shirt," Doc Adams directed. When he looked at Chuck, he said, "Go ahead and take them off."

Sarah was surprised at the same time, "Why did you do this?"

Chuck's left side was completely bruised from the end of the fight with Curly. Curly had been kicking Chuck continually in the side, until Chuck got in position and kicked out Curly's knee. While his right side had a bandage covering the previous bullet wound, the bruise from landing on his revolver was getting more colorful.

It was the first time Sarah had really seen the extent of damage from his shoulder scrapping the rock wall. "Oh Chuck, you should not have gone back. We are not done with the little discussion," Sarah said referring to a talk they had before he rejoined the trail drive.

Doc Adams changed the bandage over the bullet wound. The bullet wound had come from the battle with the Ring agent outside the Intersect room. The seeping from the wound had stopped. He cleaned the area around the scrape on Chuck's shoulder. By the end of that Chuck's hand had cramped holding so tightly to the table while the doc was doing the cleaning.

Sarah could see his pain and was not happy.

Doc Adams poked and prodded around his left side. Chuck's body reacted with a strong flinch twice. "Chuck, I cannot tell whether you have a broken rib or two. We'll need some x-rays. I am going to tape you up with this gauze. It does not stick, so you should be okay. You can take it off, but re-wrap it after a shower. Here's another two rolls of it. And finally, here's an antibiotic and pain relievers. Take them both when you have something to eat."

When Chuck and Sarah got back to their seats, Chuck began immediately, "I told Mary I was hurt, but we could not look at it. You saw it. Pulling up my shirt would have tipped off Max that my story wasn't true." He looked at her with a hope of forgiveness, "I didn't know how bad it was either."

"Okay, but I mean this. You cannot go out into the field until you heel. I cannot have you getting hurt any more. Seeing you like that just reminds me that anyone of those things could have killed you." Sarah's face was showing the dread she felt. "Chuck, we have to stay together."

Chuck caressed the back of her neck, "I know. I want us to be together forever. "

They sat there and held each other for a while. They had their box lunches. Chuck took his pills and they fell asleep on each other.

As the plane began its descent into Andrews AFB Chuck and Sarah woke up. Chuck asked, "So was there anything I should know about before I see the Honorable John Wabash?"

Sarah snapped her head around, "Yes, you better not be flip with him. He is the best in the intelligence world. Give him the respect he should have. And right now I am not sure whether I am coming in for the discussion. He just asked for you.

"You did pick up that he knows both Carlos and Philip. I assume that is personally. Carlos said his family has been in law enforcement for one hundred and fifty years. While I did not find out which agency he works for, he was after Orion. He now knows that Orion is your father," Sarah ended.

"I'll be on my best," he held up three fingers.

Sarah pulled his hand over to her, "You better."

"So what did you have everyone else doing?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, I told Alice to have everyone be prepared to outline what they have done and their next steps when we get back," Sarah replied.

"So what is Casey doing?"

"Doc Adams sent them over to the hospital. He thought Casey had a broken bone in his hand and needed an x-ray. And he wanted a follow-up on Mary to check that head injury." Then Sarah started a grin. "Oh, I reminded him that he has no authority over Mary. She does not work for him," her eye brow raised significantly.

_A/N Just a starter to set the stage. And a question, does the next chapter go back to Casey and Mary? Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2 the Pickup

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 2 the Pickup

**Beale AFB Hospital**

Mary drove Casey in the pickup over to the base hospital. The wranglers were loading the horses in the trailers over at Pine Ridge. And the prisoner transfers had taken place. The guard at the entrance of the base saluted Casey as he waved them on in.

Mary looked at Casey. Casey said, "Yes, they know we are coming. General Mathews said he would take care of it so we could get out fast. The hospital is up this road and to the right."

They went into the emergency room and were greeted by an airman. Casey said, "Doc Adams sent us over. He thought my hand might have a broken bone. And he wanted a follow-up on Mary to check a head injury."

They signed in and went through the normal procedures. As they were waiting, Casey held up his hand and said, "I know this isn't that bad." He shook his head, "You know I really am sorry the Colt got hit. I think a good gun smith could replace the barrel."

Mary said, "Its okay. You didn't get hit. We have a gun smith we used for many years. We might go there together. He has collectables from before 1900."

"That would be nice. I have a couple Winchester 1873s, but have not been able to find a good quality 1866," Casey said with a hungry look on his face.

"If we get done earlier enough here, I could show you the armory at my Dad's," Mary smile.

"Oh, that would be very nice." He pointed to her injury, "But if that is too bad, and they make you stay overnight. I'll wait with you." He took her hand with his left hand.

The doctor looked at Mary first. He told her, "I do want an x-ray just to make sure there is no crack. But I will have to clean the area around the cut. And then we'll see if you need a stitch or two." He gave her a shot to numb the area and went to out at Casey.

"The swelling is not too bad. Doc Adams is right you do need an x-ray. I'll get that set up while her local takes effect." He turned to his terminal.

Casey waited and held Mary's hand while the doctor cleaned her wound. Casey always thought he was tough but started to wonder but much weight training Mary had been into. His hand was beginning to fell numb.

They both went over to get x-rayed. The doctor reviewed the report and the film. He wrapped Casey's hand. The doctor said, "Colonel, it does not look like you have any broken bones. You might have your doctor check the metacarpal. Looks like, the metacarpal was broken a couple times before. You might be developing some arthritis by it and the carpal bones.

"Ma'am, you are alright too. No broken bones. Your vision and reaction appear normal. I want you to rest, but you do not have to stay here tonight." When he looked at the terminal to enter the information, he turned and asked, "You are not from around here. What are you planning on next?"

"We were going to drive back down to my dad's ranch. It's near LA," Mary said.

"Well ma'am, with the pills I am going to give you, it would be best if you did not drive today. And Colonel, the main pill is to help get the swelling down. There will be another for pain if you need it. Any questions?" the doctor completed a little on the terminal and said his goodbyes.

After Casey and Mary picked up the pills, they went out to the pickup. Mary had already taken her pills and motioned Casey to drive.

Casey got her in her seat and went over to the driver's side. When he got in he asked, "Well, do you want to head home or stay overnight."

"I hate to be a problem, but I do want to make sure everyone gets home safe including the horses," Mary answered.

'_Oh, should have thought of that, she hasn't got to see her dad.' _Casey was still wondering, "So, will your dad be down there?"

"No, he left with Uncle Philip. They are still trying to close a case they are working in Texas." She looked at Casey. "We are very close. I did want him to come home, but it wasn't going to work this time."

Casey causally asked, "Why not?"

"Oh, he just hasn't spent time at home since Mom died." She looked at him, as if to ask if he really wanted to know.

Casey looked over and nodded.

"Mom died eight years ago, after I joined the FBI. He was gone at the time and has not been happy at home since. He would rather be out working some case than be at home." Mary leaned against him. He put his arm around her.

They were off the base and she had fallen asleep. Casey headed down the 80 to the 5. He tried to keep going, but had to stop three hours down the road. He tried to get her up, but she only rolled over. Locking the door, getting gas, and stopping by the restroom Casey made it like it was a real pit stop. When he got back on the road, Mary leaned against him again. He moved his arm back to hold her. He noticed a couple times on the road that she would shake like she did the night before when she was having some bad dreams. Casey tried to pull her closer and hold her tight. It seemed to calm her down.

**Rancho Ramirez **

Casey pulled into the ranch and went up to the ranch house. Ray met him as he got out of the truck. Casey asked, "Everyone and all the horses get back okay?"

Ray answered, "Everyone is okay. And the couple guys who went to the hospital are fine. And so she knows no problems with any of the horses."

"Great. She had a pain reliever at the hospital and slept the whole way down." Casey went around to her door. She was not waking up. Casey scooped her up and took her in the house. Ray unloaded the truck.

Ray said, "Why don't you take her up to her bedroom? I'll get the rest of this and lock up. Thanks for taking care of her."

Casey nodded and said, "No problem." He took her to the bedroom.

When he put her on the bed, she woke up. She said, "Wait a minute," and rushed to the restroom. It was a couple before she came back in the bedroom. "I am sorry. I am so sleepy. And I am supposed to take another set of pills."

Casey was turning to leave.

"Oh, please don't go. I know this sounds like a little girl, but I really don't want to be alone tonight." She stood by the bed.

Casey turned back and nodded.

"I'd like to take a shower," Mary looked at him. "It will just be a second. While I am drying my hair you could take one, if you want."

"That's fine. I'll go get our saddle bags." He saw her questioning look. "Shaving kit is in there."

Mary finished her shower and put on a set of silky pajama shorts and short sleeved top. She was doing her hair when Casey came in. He had showered and shaved and was in a clean pair of boxer shorts and tee shirt.

He reached down to her and said, "Let me see where you got hit."

Mary pulled her hair to the side.

Casey reached over and got a couple cotton balls. "Better let me get this. It is bleeding a little." Casey dabbed the cut area and was satisfied when it dried.

Mary finished and headed to the bed. Casey came over, "Like on the trail."

Mary nodded and gave him a quick kiss. She got in bed. Casey went to the other side and climbed in. They got together in the middle.

Mary said, "You know I am going to fall asleep." And she cuddled closer to him. "Please pray I don't have these nightmares, but if I do please hold me. Thank you."

Casey held her tight and kissed her behind her ear. "You don't have to thank me. Go to sleep. It will be better."

**Andrews AFB**

Chuck and Sarah gathered their things. The C-17 had landed outside of Washington DC at Andrews Air Force Base. They were going to the door of the aircraft. The pilot came down and gave them a note.

_Divert to Bolling GO quarters. Security issue. Kelly informed. JW_

Chuck said, "Thanks." Then he looked at Sarah, "Will we be able to get a taxi from here?"

Sarah pointed out the door. There was a dark van waiting for them. Sarah said, "They will have transportation for us in DC."

"Oh yeah, right," Chuck replied. He grabbed their bags and took them out of the plane. One of the airman grabbed the bags and put them in back of the van. They were at it again; another airman had the door open for Sarah before Chuck could get there. Chuck escorted Sarah to the door and the airman closed it. Chuck was not surprised that they had the door open for him and closed it too.

When they had started on their way, Chuck asked, "So what is 'Bolling GO quarters?'"

The driver turned his head, "Sir, Bolling is another Air Force Base. It is not far from here. They have rooms for visiting general officers."

Chuck leaned over to Sarah, "You think we'll have to meet General Beckman there?"

Sarah looked at him, "Sorry, I guess in the rush we never really explained this. A job as a director in one of our intelligence agencies is like a one star general officer. As you advance your rating goes up. So my boss and your boss are like four star generals.

"We really do need to start you on some training lessons so that stuff up there will make more sense," Sarah pointed at his head.

Sarah moved over and leaned against Chuck as they went.

As they went down the street to their quarters, they noticed that it was lined with cars. Chuck said, "Somebody must be having a party." The houses along the way were old brick two story houses from the early 1900s. The front yards were exquisitely manicured and most had bushes of blooming azaleas.

The van pulled up to a corner house and the driver and guard got out. They were met by a couple others and came back and got the doors for Sarah and Chuck. The driver had got the keys. He showed them, "This key is for the outside doors to the quarters. Director Walker, you have room 2a. It is on the second floor in the front. Your bags from California are already there. Director Bartowski, you have room 3a. It is also on the second floor and to the right as you come up the stairs. I believe there is one other room. Right now it is reserved."

Chuck asked, "So where is Doc Adams going?"

One of the other guards, Master Sergeant Holt came over and responded, "Sorry sir, because the other room was already reserved, we had to get him a room over at the Visiting Officer Quarters. This arrangement was the best we could do at the time."

Chuck started, "Oh, this is just fine. Thank you for this."

Sarah was happy with Chuck's response and gently squeezed his hand.

As they started up the sidewalk to the front door, Chuck saw the number of people standing in the door and asked, "We got the right house?"

Director Kelly Robins came out of the house, "Sarah and Chuck, thank you for coming. We have a little reception for you."

Sarah said, "Well, this is a surprise." She shook Kelly's hand. Chuck did too.

Chuck looked at Sarah and said, "Said we needed to get some other clothes."

Kelly intervened, "Its fine. We told everyone to dress down. Don't worry about it. Come on in."

Sarah and Chuck walked through the door. All of the people from Sarah's offices were there. Rebecca, Kelly's secretary, gave Sarah a light hug and said, "Sorry, he always likes surprises."

Chuck got to meet Mr. Wiggins. Chuck said, "Oh, this is great getting to see everyone." It was like the electricity that was needed to spark the reception. Everyone crowded around to meet Chuck and Sarah. Chuck's smile was infectious. He was getting reactions from some of the other girls like Liz, that could hardly be around him enough, to the high level analysts that wanted to know more about his modeling and pattern recognition techniques. People did everything from shaking hands, giving him a hug to a couple kisses from the girls. Sarah got the same treatment. A couple of the young analysts could not take their eyes from her. Rebecca finally got the boys to move along. She was the last to give Chuck a hug.

Rebecca told him, "Thanks for taking care of Sarah and everyone."

Chuck said, "No problem, thank you."

Rebecca thought her hand was a bit moist and looked down at it. She had blood on her hand. She looked at Chuck's shirt. While it was a red checked western shirt, she could see the blood on the side of it.

Rebecca motioned to the Master Sergeant Holt. She got Chuck's attention. "Come with me a minute."

Rebecca got Chuck in the little wash room by the kitchen. She said, "You're bleeding." She pulled his shirt out and saw that the bandage was soaked.

Sarah came in about that time, while her first expression was not too pleased, she realized what Rebecca was doing. Sarah said, "Chuck what happened?"

Doc Adams came in from the back door at the same time. "Chuck, let me check it." He took the bandage off and inspected the wound. "Okay, I won't exactly say false alarm. But you are okay. If it continues like this tomorrow, I think we ought to stop by Bethesda and have them take a look. Gunshots wounds like yours and other surgeries can have seepage like you are having, but generally it heels in about two weeks. But likely with all the punishment you have had its not getting there." He cleaned up the area and put on another bandage. "Okay, you should be all set. We'll put a new one on in the morning and see how we are doing."

Chuck said, "Thanks Doc. If you got your room, how about joining us."

Sarah took Chuck's arm, "Yes, please do."

Chuck said, "I'll go see, if I can get a dry shirt."

Sarah turned to Rebecca, "Please excuse us. We will be right back."

When they got up to Chuck's room, he went to the bathroom and took his shirt off. He put the offended part under cold water and rinsed it out. Sarah got him one of his dark shirts out of the luggage.

Sarah got next to him before he put his shirt on. She ran her hands across all of the cuts, bruises, and broken bones. She was almost shaking went she got done. "Chuck, I can hardly stand this. You have to get better."

Chuck wrapped his arms around her, "I know. I will. We will be okay." He held her and swung back and forth. "I love you."

They stood there for a little. Then they got Chuck's shirt on and went back down stairs.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Kelly was there. He said, "I talked to Doc Adams. When you get done with John tomorrow, I'll have it set up for you to get checked at Bethesda. And if you don't tell John how banged up you are, I will." Kelly looked them both in the eye and got their acceptance.

After a couple more, 'are you Okays,' Chuck got things going again. One of the analysts asked what it was like working at a Buy More. Chuck told them about Lester's stint as the manager and the new Buy More policy on sales.

Chuck continued, "He had everyone selling to the customers for whatever the customer would pay. Right sounds great to you. We almost got the whole store fired. He sold almost everything and had no money to shows for the sales or profit. We had a kegger like this to pay for it all. Then there was the other time that Jeff and Lester took the computer that Dad sent to me." He looked and they all knowingly nodded their heads. "Well, they turned in on and thought it was a video game. They had targeted our store with a real UAV."

He told them about Big Mike and his donuts and the one that got caught in his throat. Then he told them about the tricks he played on Casey, talking with Morgan about the most inane things knowing that Casey had to listen.

They all began to leave little by little. Rebecca was still trying to keep the boys from staring at Sarah and a couple of the girls from being too naughty. Even at the end one of the girls planted a big one on Chuck and left like she won the world.

Chuck turned around to Sarah, "Don't ask, and I won't tell. Cause I don't know. Just be nice to them. She supposed to be one of your best analysts."

When everyone had left, there were still a few people in the kitchen putting things away. The guards were still visible around the building. A couple of them on their break were watching basketball in the other room.

Sarah went with Chuck over to his room. She said, "I want to make sure you get some rest."

When he turned to kiss her, he winced.

She said, "Please. I know you are hurting. Go to bed. I'll be right here with you."

The next morning Sarah was up and dressed when she gave Chuck a wake up kiss. "Time to get up. We can get a bite to eat downstairs. Then you need to head over to see Director Wabash."

Chuck stretched and said, "Okay but you are coming with me."

"Well, like I said before. I was invited to come. I was not invited to talk. So, I am not sure what will happen," Sarah replied.

Chuck and Sarah finished breakfast. Doc Adams had come over and they stopped by Chuck's room to change the bandage. Sarah stopped by her room and they met at the front door. A van with driver and guard met them. Again, Sarah was seated before Chuck could get there and they held the door for Chuck. Doc Adams got in the car behind.

When they got to the Director's office, they were seated with Doc Adams in a reception room. The director's secretary offered them a cup of coffee and they waited for another three minutes. The secretary got them and opened the door to the director's office.

The office had a high ceiling with walnut finished book shelves on three of the side of the room. Large windows opened the other side of the room and the secretary activated the curtains to close over those. The room was filled with the sound of light classical winds and violins playing some Mozart concerto.

John got up from his desk and went to them. "Welcome and thank you for coming. Miss Walker, good to see you again." John took her hand and lightly shook it. He turned to Chuck, "Glad to meet you Mister Bartowski." He shook his hand and motioned for them to take a seat. Finally, he said, "And good morning Doctor Adams. I would like to hear from you first. Please give us your detailed opinion and analysis of Mister Bartowski and his various wounds and injuries."

When Doc Adams concluded his review, John said, "I thoroughly agree that Chuck should visit Bethesda. I got a note this morning from Kelly, asking that we make sure you have time to get that done. Doctor Adams, please check with my secretary to ensure that it has been scheduled and that Chuck will be seeing the correct specialties. Thank you for coming. Please wait and they will be with you. We should not be too long."

After Doc Adams left the room, John said, "I really do appreciate you coming here. Had I know the true extent of your injuries, Chuck, we may have had to put this off. I expect you to keep us both better informed.

"Now through the efforts of both of you, Colonel Casey and Mary Ramirez, we have captured our first Fulcrum Elder. We were never able to confirm whether Roark was an Elder or not. You four also brought about the capture of the Halversons, as you know them. As I said they had been in and out of jail, and the last time they elected to leave before their sentence was complete. That in its self will be their plaguing problem. All three will be jailed in a maximum security environment.

"As it happened, you may have caused or should I say created an environment where further leads are opening up. The analysis of the laptop contents revealed several significant items. The three elders on the West coast were linked together more than we ever suspected.

"Maximilian de Brouget had made arrangements with the Halversons for cheap labor. They were going to expand the field of human trafficking into farming and ranching by providing forced labor for a price.

"Chuck, you and Casey were introduced to a small taste of that operation. After they got your agreement to introduce forced labor into your ranch for the cattle they wished to procure, they would have blackmail you the owners for overseeing the effort and either had you killed or assimilated into their organization.

"The human trafficking piece of the operation will be a lynch pin to their demise. We have been collaborating with law enforcement on that issue for longer than any other. The forces we have been opposing in that area are spread through many countries.

"As you had previously identified, Lou Maitland is a probable Fulcrum Elder. His merchant shipping operation on the West Coast was implicated in the contents of the laptop. His operation was previously under investigation for transporting human cargo without authorization. In his case historians would classify him as a slave trader. We would like your team to target him next.

"Last in this environment you cultivated, a hornet's nest, Kathy Murdock. She had close ties with de Brouget. We found an email on the laptop suggesting she sent C. Johnson to provide necessary support in the operation.

"Chuck, I must say at this point that I am extremely proud that we have your search and model program. While you were on the trail, Sarah's analysts were able to cross correlate Curly's and Kathy's activities. As you know Kathy is extremely rich with holdings in several countries. The total amount could have been over a billion dollars at one time. She has links to organized crime, on all levels, and worldwide. We now believe Curly was her second and they may have been involved.

"I am interested to know your thought on these problems and come to an initial agreement on the probable approach," John concluded. He called his secretary and asked her to bring some coffee in for them. They began a discussion on possible approaches.

**Rancho Ramirez **

Casey was admiring Mary. He still thought she was stunningly beautiful in the morning. Her long black hair cascaded over the pillow. He could feel her cover the covers as she was still curled against him.

Mary turned to him, "Thank you so much for last night."

Casey almost yawned, "I am glad you like it."

She gave him a kiss, "I loved it."

Mary got out of bed and was getting her clothes out of the closet.

Casey asked, "What time is it?"

"Time to get the pickup fueled and check to make sure the horses get fed," Mary answered.

Casey pulled the covers aside and said, "Why you don't you come back to bed?"

Mary continued to pick up and get her clothes.

"It's not like your horses are going to go anywhere," Casey pointed to the place beside him.

"Tempting but they have to get fed," Mary said.

"Why did I let myself get involved with a rancher?" Casey asked.

Mary smiled deeply. She just realized Casey said that he was involved with her. She laughed back, "How did I let myself get mix up with a JTF? What does that even mean?"

"Means I get to sleep in late," Casey's face turned to a shocked look.

Mary was watching and started to think someone was behind her.

Casey almost screamed out, "Stop, don't go!"

Mary started over to the bed. Casey reached up and pulled her into the bed and under his cover when the explosion blew the windows in on the house.

_A/N A little more from Wabash and the excitement begins. Please review. _


	3. Chapter 3 the RPG

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 3 the RPG

**Rancho Ramirez **

Casey could not explain how but he heard the sound of an RPG launching when he pulled Mary into the bed and then wrapped himself on top of her. The initial explosion had blown in many of the windows. He held Mary down for a minute as a secondary explosion went off. His arms were around Mary and his legs on top of hers.

He started to loosen and unwrap himself. "Are you alright?" Casey felt her shake her head. He gave her a kiss on the head and said, "We are going to move off the bed and crawl low to our weapons. Then you point the direction to the back door and we'll try to find out what happened."

Mary had led Casey through the bathroom and out the other door. They were in the hallway when they saw Ray running up to them.

"We caught him. He wasn't that far away and could not get his truck started again. He does not seem to speak English and we haven't figured out what he is saying," Ray explained.

Casey said, "We'll get dressed and meet you outside in a minute." As they were walking back to the bedroom, Casey added, "I'm going to call down one of our protection details. Any problem with that?"

"No, Casey. Thank you for doing it," Mary nodded.

When they got outside, Mary saw it first. The man had a tattoo of a skull with barbed wire around it. "Casey, that's what the Halversons had for a tattoo."

Casey pulled out his phone. He had finally learned from Chuck. He took a picture of the tattoo, the face of the man, his truck and license plate, and the house. Sending them off to Castle, Chuck and Sarah, he initiated a conference call.

**Honorable John Wabash's Office**

Director Wabash's secretary interrupted. "I am sorry, but they said to break in. I have their phones, and have linked the conference phone to their number. Here, you are on-line with Colonel Casey and Special Agent Ramirez. They are at her father's ranch."

John started the session, "Colonel Casey, we are looking at the pictures you sent. First, is everyone alright?"

Casey began his report, "We had one injury. One of Mary's wranglers, Don Martin, was wounded in the chest and arm by fragments. We called for a medivac helicopter.

Casey continued, "An RPG hit the pickup truck Mary and I used yesterday. Most of the truck is gone. Many of the windows in the ranch house are blown out. Mary's people captured the man who shot the RPG. A picture of him and a tattoo he has was included in the pictures we sent. I think he is willing to talk. We just don't know how to translate."

John said, "Put the prisoner on the phone. We can run what he says through our translators and get someone out to you."

Chuck flashed on the first couple words, "Okay, it is a dialect from Dzongkha."

John said, "Yes, of course, Himalaya. Chuck, do you understand what he is saying?"

"Something about she made him do it. They have his sister and mother. He was told to shoot the truck as soon as someone came out to get in it. Casey, you and Mary better get out of there. He was after a rancher and his wife," Chuck looked at John.

"We got to get better at translation. I am getting about a third of what he is saying. What you had in the Intersect was enough to get a hotel room and up the mountain, but not much else." Chuck went back to the phone, "Casey, I am not kidding. I mean leave right now. Tell Ray that he and his men should take defensive positions. You and Mary get up to the apartments. We'll get everything set up."

Chuck looked at John, "Oh I'm sorry. Do you want us to do something? Is there anything else we should be doing?"

John answered, "No, I believe you have covered it all. Colonel Casey unless you have something, I suggest you follow Chuck's recommendations."

Casey replied, "No sir. We are leaving, thank you."

John ended the connection. "Sarah and Chuck, there would appear to be several possibilities here. Kathy Murdock could be involved. Be happy she was not there. And the Himalayan was her method. KM's success rate is 95%. Her rate is only down because a few of the targets did not die. They are still in coma.

"The Halverson gangs are an alternative. With the tattoo there is a high probability that they are in on this," John said. "I would suggest you check with Sarah's analysts. They may be able to piece something together for you before you leave town.

"And Chuck, I do want you to make the appointment at Bethesda." John nodded at Sarah.

"Finally, Chuck just a couple seconds alone," John walked over to his desk.

Chuck raised his eye brows at Sarah. She shrugged and walked out of the room.

John picked up a coin out of his desk draw. He flipped it over to Chuck. Chuck caught it and the side facing him had an eagle's head on a parchment and a date of 1851 with a small D underneath. The other side had an open field with a prairie dog.

John said, "I see that you have seen these before. There are a few more of those. You can keep that one if you wish. The story of the coins goes pretty far back. Carlos or better yet Philip can give you the complete history.

"Let's just say over time there have been families that made loose alliances to support our nation and our laws. Apparently, you have already found that the Intersect has a few references to the symbols. The Ramirez family has been in law enforcement well over a century. The last I remember Philip, he was saying it was over one hundred and fifty years."

Chuck was looking around the room when he went back to sit down. He saw a picture showing a younger John with Carlos and a woman that looked very much like Mary.

John continued, "Here recently, the group has taken on Human Trafficking. Carlos and Philip are working a case now that spans several states. The Halverson operation was big, but this one could be bigger. The last time the Ramirez brothers arrested the leaders of an operation, there were very serious repercussions. We have noted over time that the whole of their operation can be focused to retaliate."

At that point Chuck flashed…a dry trail, picture of a woman with a broken neck, news reports, the skull and barbed wire…and then a flash with FBI reports of a major bust, pictures of a woman with her face and nose bruised and broken.

John watched, "I thought it would be appropriate to inform you. But I think you just saw it all. Just to confirm it, we think my daughter may have been the target of the retaliation last time. Then after that we couldn't stop Mary. She was a brand new agent and she would not listen. She went undercover to see if she could find out what happened to her mother. She did not find anything, but brought down a major ring. Her cover was blown the morning they made the arrests. I know it cost her far more than just the recovery from the physical beating at the end.

John paused, and then said, "I would think the Halverson's organization has done their own intelligence work by now and they know who she is."

Chuck moved forward to get ready to say what he thought, but John raised his hand and said, "Now my official direction is as we discussed, your first priority will be Maitland. If you are able to take down some of the trafficking, that will be a bonus. But stopping Maitland will take out a Fulcrum Elder and close down one of the pipelines.

"Finally, keep everyone safe," John looked at Chuck.

Chuck said, "Certainly. You know I will."

John said, "Yes, I believe you will."

John walked him out of the office. He took Sarah's hand and said, "Thank you for letting me have a second with your fiancée. Please make sure he gets checked and have a safe trip back."

John's secretary came over with a stack of papers. He waved his hand as she escorted him back to his desk.

Chuck got Sarah's hand and said, "Everything is fine. I'll explain later."

**Rancho Ramirez **

Casey was surprised how fast it transformed. The sleepy ranch was now an armed camp with rifles out and surveillance posts manned. Casey and Mary were leaving the ranch in an older corvette. Casey was riding shotgun.

Casey asked, "So, is this yours?"

Mary said, "Yes, I got it back in school."

"Well, does it go fast?" Casey briefly looked at Mary.

"Of course," said Mary thinking Casey was trying to be funny.

"Then hit it. We got company and they have guns." Casey started to push her head down. "Keep down as best you can."

"Where do you want me to go?" Mary asked.

"Go as fast as you can to Castle. If we don't lose them by then, I'll have a surprise set up." Casey got his cell phone out.

Mary was easily at 120 and took a look behind. It was black and hugging the ground. She could see someone with an automatic pistol. It was coming up fast. The first shot took out her rearview mirror.

Casey yelled out, "Punch it." He rolled over and shot out the front tires. The sparks spread over the front of the car. That's when they saw two more cars pull around the first. They appeared to be gaining.

Casey looked over at Mary.

She looked back and said, "Trying."

"Casey secure, we are just outside of Mary's ranch. I now have two cars in pursuit. Another is now a mile back with shot out front tires. Do we have anything in the area?" Casey was looking out the window.

"Castle secure. This is Eldie. We are checking."

Casey moved to Mary, "You better assume that we are no help. If you see anything that will help, do it."

Eldie came back over the speaker, "I have an armed CHPD helicopter about ten minutes from your position. I'll have them vector into you."

Mary nodded, "Got it, no help. We will be up on the 10 in a minute. Try to get them to clear it."

Casey bent out the window and sprayed in front of the second car. Nothing happened. The car did not slow down at all.

Eldie said, "Do not get on the 10, say again, do not get on the 10. It is a parking lot up there. Stay on Service road."

Mary changed lanes and went through a light. They were still on her. Going through two more lights had no effect on the chase. They passed a couple patrol cars that looked like they were chained to the ground. She blew through a fence and on to a dirt road.

She finally had a break. The fence post whipped back and through the wind shielded of the lead car. It went to the right and rolled down the embankment.

Mary was approaching the end of the dirt road. The car flew off the dirt road over the curb and on to the next street. Casey took the chance and put five shots into the bottom of the black car as it came off the curb. One was enough and the car burst into flames.

Eldie said, "Helicopter is at your position."

"Tell the helicopter to stay here for a minute, and then proceed along the 10. We'll divert to State Route 60. We keep the line open," ended Casey.

**Honorable John Wabash's Office**

Chuck and Sarah walked out of the building. Their cell phones went off immediately. As they got into the waiting van, they got the review of what happened with Casey and Mary.

Chuck said, "Eldie, whatever protection we have going right now, double it. Get additional protection around Mary at all times.

"Casey, are you on?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Casey replied.

Chuck paused for a second, "I don't know how else to do this buddy, but ask. Please stay with Mary all the time."

_A/N A little more from Wabash and the excitement continues. Please review. _


	4. Chapter 4 the Breakthrough

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 4 the Breakthrough

**Casa Bartowski**

The remainder of the drive from the Ramirez ranch was uneventful. Casey kept a good look out but thought they were not followed.

The apartments had been turned into a fortress. The parking lot next to the apartments had been taped off and the cars were parked out on the street. Two guards were posted at each entrance. Steven was in the conference room along with Eldie, LT, Liz and the Chief. They were monitoring the progress of Chuck and Sarah and the other teams.

Casey helped Mary bring their gear into the apartment. They did not have time to switch to suitcases, so they were still using the saddlebags. He put the bags in his bedroom.

Casey said, "You know, Chuck asked that I stay with you all the time. So for right now, I think we just work out of the apartments. I can work the protections details from here. But I don't know what you will be doing."

Mary had not planned on that. She was expecting to get to the apartments and then somehow start working with her team. "Well, Sarah has not said anything different. I had planned to continue working with my team."

Casey suddenly thought he was in the wrong place. Sarah had reminded him before she left for DC that he had no authority over Mary. She did not work for him. While the direction last night was definitely what he wanted, now he was not sure. "Let's go check in at the conference room and see what is happening," Casey said hoping to get this straight.

When they got up to the conference room, Steven said, "Glad you made it back safe. We are still working on Chuck's program to see if we can get a better look at the situation and players. Chuck's boss put in the request for a translator. One was located down in Florida. They are trying to work the details of how to get him out to the ranch. Far as we know nothing else happened at the ranch. Mary, your wrangler is at the hospital and in good condition."

Casey asked, "What are Chuck and Sarah doing?"

Liz said, "We show them at Bethesda. Chuck is being examined. We could probably get Sarah."

Casey pulled out his phone and called Sarah while walking into the next room. "Casey secure."

"Walker secure, you guys okay?"

Casey replied, "Yeah fine."

Sarah asked, "Okay, then is there a problem?"

"Did you hear Chuck ask me to stay with Mary all the time?"

Sarah was a little surprised at the question, "Yes, you having a problem with that?"

"Well, the last you said was that I have no authority over her and she does not work for me." Casey paused.

"Casey, are we still partners?" Sarah asked.

Casey answered, "Yes."

Sarah was starting to wish she was there, "Okay, then what is wrong?"

"She said that she was going to continue working with her team," Casey explained.

"Let me guess, you did not want her to do that?" Sarah thought about the team plans and remembered Mary's team was just going to review their ideas once Mary got back. They were not to go anywhere until they were approved. Not hearing an answer Sarah said, "Casey, we will be back in the morning. Her team won't be doing anything today."

Casey grunted.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Sarah said. The line was disconnected.

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

Chuck came out of the examination room. "Hey, almost done. Anything happening?"

"Yeah, we might need to talk about Casey and Mary. But it will wait. Everything okay?" Sarah asked.

Chuck bent his head, "Yeah, sure."

"I mean nothing new, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, right. We are waiting on the chest x-rays. That may show whether I have cracked ribs. I am headed to another room so they can change the cast," Chuck shrugged.

"Okay, be here waiting," she nodded her head.

**Casa Bartowski**

Mary came up to Casey, "Any problems?"

Casey grunted.

Mary looked at him, "Come here." She got his hand and took him back to the next room. "Just so you know John Casey. I will not accept a grunt, when I ask if there is a problem. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Casey shook his head.

"Well, then what?" Mary asked.

"Look you did nothing wrong." Casey looked at her, "You're perfect. I just…" and he stopped.

Mary moved close to him. She got up on her toes and kissed him long and hard. When she let go, she said, "Is that the problem?"

Casey looked down kind of sheepishly, "Yes, well maybe not the way you think." Casey motioned to the chairs.

After they sat down Mary said, "We did so well as husband and wife that the Halversons thought we were married even after they were taken away. Certainly, we can figure out what the problem is here and fix it."

Casey gave a reluctant, "Yeah, maybe."

"Well, I can talk about this as much as you want, but I still don't know what the problem is," she took his hands. "You are going to have to explain."

"Chuck said, 'Please stay with Mary all the time,'" Casey was rubbing her hand.

"I know. You said that before. Does that have some special meaning?" Mary looked at him still trying to figure out the problem. She said, "So, we work here and you stay with me. I go out with the team to check something and you come along." She saw it was just getting worse, "Okay, what?"

"It means I am to protect you, like we do for Chuck. All the time means around the clock." Casey straightened up a bit. "So, why?"

Mary did not say anything for awhile.

Casey moved closer to her, "The dreams?"

Mary nodded.

"What happened?" Casey asked. He waited. "I can wait and ask Chuck tomorrow."

"Maybe that gets me to one other question. I really don't work for Chuck and neither do you. So why are you going to do this?" Mary asked in return.

"He is my partner." Casey looked at her for understanding. "Now do you want me to ask him?"

Mary looked at him, "No. I want you to know. You met my father and uncle. They have been working on these human trafficking cases over many years. When I became an agent, they had made a major breakthrough. There were several arrests, but not enough. The snakeheads came after my mother."

She put her head in her hands, "I was hard headed and did not listen to anyone. I took a job in an undercover position within one of the gangs that was handling the property."

She took both of Casey's hands and held them close to her, "Casey, I'm not sure why, but it is important to me that you know. I never slept with any of them. But the last morning my cover was blown before the bust was made. They came in strapped me down and started beating me. It took almost two years before everything healed. And as you have seen I still have dreams.

"If Chuck asked you to do this, then they must have decided that the new snakeheads know who I am." Mary continued, "And you and I need to ask Chuck something when he gets back."

Casey asked, "Is there something else?"

Mary squeezed his hands a little, "I don't know. We need to ask Chuck."

Casey stood up. Mary did too.

Casey wrapped his arms around her, "I'll stay with you. For now, let's see what else we can find out."

**CIA Headquarters**

Chuck and Sarah were walking down the hall to Sarah's offices. Chuck looked over and said, "I feel like a mummy. My cast now goes over the elbow. My chest is wrapped so much, I can hardly breathe. And they put new stitches and bandages on anything they could find."

Sarah said, "Yes, now you finally know why I was so mad. Even before Curly started beating on you, you should have been home resting, not back on a horse."

Chuck took Sarah's hand, "Sorry, wrong topic. And you know my only concern about this."

Sarah smiled broadly at him, "Yeah, Ellie's coming back."

Chuck's eyes pop open, "You would say that. Can we just stay here?"

"The Chuck, never-stay-in-the-car, Chuck; afraid of your sister?" Sarah was laughing.

"Stop it or I'll tell her you made me," he said as he was ducking.

"Here's my office," Sarah said while opening the door.

"Wow, you sure you don't want to stay here?" Chuck asked.

Chuck was a little too slow that time and she got him on the wrong side.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she kissed him on the cheek just as Kelly came to the door.

"Oh, sorry to surprise you. We do have a hotel just down the street," he said smiling.

Chuck spoke quickly, "Oh I was kidding around and forgot to duck." He saw Doc Adams behind Kelly and waved.

"Right, there have been several developments on what you have been working. Sarah, your analysts are putting together a briefing for you to give. Once the recommendations are approved, the actions will begin tomorrow. Let's go see what they have," Kelly pointed down the hall.

When they entered the room, it wasn't at all like the party the night before. Everyone was scrambling to put together their pieces and get coordination from other agencies. They had conference lines open to several other agencies.

Mister Wiggins came over to them and showed Chuck and Sarah to terminals they could use. Kelly already had one up and ready for him.

Wiggins showed them through the results of the program Chuck developed. There were two parts. Wiggins said, "The first list shows the lists of arrests we can make tomorrow. We have been working these since you got the laptop results. We verify the contents with other evidence and got warrants through the appropriate judges.

"The next list shows the suspects we are working. We used Chuck's modeling to develop their organizations and the holes we have. You can see here that we the models show we have whole organizations in Los Angeles and mid-California. San Diego and San Francisco have missing pieces. We have a skeleton organization in Washington and then links to other states.

"Finally, to keep things straight we are providing support under an Executive Order. We went through our lawyers and are only providing support, and no collection ourselves. As you may remember the collection was done by an FBI agent. And Chuck's position turns out to be a special case with US code law enforcement abilities.

"We are pulling together the briefing now. We have the teleconference scheduled for one hour from now," Wiggins concluded.

Chuck raised his hand, "I'm sorry. But there is a piece I missed. If we really arrest this many people tomorrow, there are how many people that we will free and how many will need medical care?"

"Oh yes, please forgive the oversight. The room through there has twice as many people from the various parts of Department of Homeland Security.' Wiggins saw the confused look in Chuck's face. "They are going to treat this like a disaster. They have Red Cross, Immigration Service, Border Protection, and FEMA. They are already coordinating with the Governor's office, and Mayors' offices of the cities involved."

Chuck said, "Oh this will work great. Can we have Doc Adams go next door and help us keep up with what they are doing?

Kelly said, "Fine idea. I'll have Rebecca set that up."

The discussions and coordination went on for another hour. Kelly and Sarah were double checking everything and Chuck was making sure the program picked up all the pieces. By the time they were ready San Diego was also included.

The briefing turned out to be a series of briefings and discussions. Sarah did brief their findings. They followed the same organization as Wiggins gave them at the beginning. Each organization went through their specific actions.

Chuck and Sarah were somewhat surprised that their teams would be involved. To complete a complete sweep at roughly the same time every federal law enforcement officer would be required. Sarah's teams were composed of those individuals.

Chuck convinced everyone to offer to expand the operation to include what Carlos and Philip had planned. Kelly agreed to run the information through the model and provide the results. When Chuck called them, he said that Mary would call them to explain how this worked and what they would get.

**Casa Bartowski**

When Mary and Casey got back into the conference room, Eldie, and Steven were already talking to Wiggins and the local FBI office. The discussions rapidly got to the point where individual plans were being discussed. Each of the team members was called and by the evening even after a Chinese take out run, they were still discussing options and strategies.

The operations were scheduled to begin at six in the morning. Each team had a target. Mary got the operational teams out of the conference room and sent home by eight o'clock that evening.

Casey was busy setting up protection for Chuck and Sarah. They were arriving at the LA airport by military transportation at four in the morning.

Casey went to discussion Mary's protection with her. He knew he had to take care of Mary. The confusion tomorrow could provide the opposition an excellent chance to get her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask you what your intentions are for tomorrow. Are you going out on the arrests?" Casey asked.

Mary looked at the lists, "I have to. We don't have enough people to do this without me going."

Casey put his hand on her shoulder as he looked at the list, "Okay, I figured, but had to ask. Plan to have extra folks with you. We will have it set like we were going after the Ring or Fulcrum. That's and extra four to six people depending on the situation. Please send me the locations of each of your targets. I'll get clearance for the support."

Casey sent an email to Sarah and Chuck with an outline of his plans.

Mary, Eldie and Steven gave the Chief and Liz a brief on the operations and the contacts. They got everything straight and headed for their beds. Mary went to Casey's apartment. They had a cot for Eldie in the extra room.

Casey saw Mary coming down to the apartment. "You have everything set?"

Mary said, "As best we can."

"Okay well, let me show you the apartment," Casey showed her around the apartment.

Mary got her bathroom kit and took a shower first. She was drying her hair when Casey came back in after taking his shower.

"Everything okay?" asked Casey.

"This is perfect. Thank you," she said. Then she saw what he was doing. "Do we really need those?"

Casey held up the two Glocks, "Protection, remember. We will have twice as many guards, until Chuck says to stop. And your dad's ranch as a guard platoon for extra protection."

"Right, that's fine," Mary finished and went over to the bed. She was wearing pajamas like the night before.

When they got to bed, Mary gave him a kiss.

He turned over and kissed her below the neck, looked up and said, "To remember why." Then he reached around and held her.

**Andrews AFB**

Chuck and Sarah got on the plane. Doc Adams was already on the plane waiting. As soon as they were aloft they went to sleep.

_A/N A little more between Casey and Mary. Please review. _


	5. Chapter 5 the Takedown

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 5 the Takedown

**Casa Bartowski**

Casey woke up on his own. It was almost four in the morning and Chuck and Sarah were to land at a quarter after. Casey had everything set up. While he normally would have met them, he thought Chuck's direction to protect Mary was more important right now. Mary had a hard night again and Casey was holding her.

He reached over and kissed her ear, "Hey, I have to get up and make sure things are okay. Sarah and Chuck are getting back in a few minutes."

Mary turned over and kissed him. They let it continue for a little.

Casey backed away, "I really have to see whether everything is set. Want to come along?"

He thought he found the key, when she sleepily replied, "I'll do anything when you ask."

Casey hated to, but he moved off the bed. He said, "I am going to take a quick shower to wake up. I'll be out in a second."

Mary responded, "Sure," and drifted back to sleep.

Casey came back and started to get dressed. Mary rolled over for a second and got up. She said, "I'll be right there."

Casey heard the shower. She was being quick. She came out with a lacey little bra that was almost see-through and matching lacey boyshorts. She looked at him and said, "So you remember why."

There were no problems getting Chuck and Sarah into the airport and back out to the apartments. The Chief and Liz were up at the conference room. They had conference calls up with the network for the arrests and just disabled the conference for the airport protection detail. Casey was checking the protection details. Mary was reviewing their plans.

The entire operation encompassing three cities was going to be executed at the same time. Chuck made the point once while in DC that these guys might be stupid for thinking they could get away with such a terrible crime but they knew how to use a phone. If they were tipped off they could, as easily as anything, kill all the captives and try to escape. The FBI was then in charge of coordinating and providing the signal for all three cities.

Chuck, Sarah and Doc Adams came into the conference room. Sarah asked Chuck, "Do you think that paper you wrote got anywhere?"

Chuck could only say, "I sure hope so."

Sarah went over to Mary.

Sarah asked, "Everything going okay? Need anything?"

Mary looked up and said, "Well, I think we have everything worked out."

Sarah raised her eye brow, "And Casey."

"We're okay. He has extra people with my team," Mary answered.

"And you are all right?" Sarah asked.

"Sometime I need to talk with you but it can wait." Mary took her hand, "But first I need to talk with Chuck. You should know about this."

Casey, Mary, Chuck and Sarah went into the next room. Chuck started, "You know someday we'll be able to us this as a real room for our apartment instead of an additional meeting room. First for Mary, I was told to keep everyone safe. Next, I believe the Halversons' organization and possibly Kathy Murdock has identified Mary as a target. So, I asked Casey to stay with her.

"Looking at all of your faces, it almost looks like I did something wrong. But let me say this again. I have only been working for the government as a real employee for not even a week. I probably will not do things the same way you do. But if one of our teams is threaten, I will do everything I know how to do to protect them.

"Sarah and Casey, Mary needs to be protected. Please do it," Chuck sat down slumped over looking at the three of them.

Mary's face was looking brighter. She nudged Casey.

Casey nodded, "Chuck, we are okay. Mary and I worked it out. I have protection for her. She has to go out with her team, so that we have enough arresting officials.

"And just for the record, I think you are making the right decisions," Casey put out his hand and pulled Chuck up from the chair.

The rest of the people started coming into the conference room. The conference line was getting more activity as the centers for each of the organizations came on line. The lead agency for the arrests was to be the FBI with support from many agencies in DHS and the state. Most of the people in the conference room were listening to that line.

Chuck and Sarah became known as the I-Center. The Interagency Center seemed appropriate and masked the real meanings.

Doc Adams was listening in on the relief conference. The Red Cross was the designated agency after a general agreement that the victims needed relief, not a determination of where they should go.

When Chuck got to his emails, there was one from John. It read, "Chuck, Your paper won the day. They will get treatment first. VR John". A copy went to Kelly, Sarah and Doc Adams. Since Doc Adams helped outline what the Red Cross could do, Chuck forwarded his thanks to the Doc and copied Kelly and Sarah.

Doc came over to Chuck and Said, "You know it was your idea. You were right. I hope it works."

Chuck shook his hand, "It will."

One last check was made and the teams began to leave for their assignments. Casey and his team left with Mary and hers.

Casey told Mary as they were walking out the door, "I have the outside covered. But you have to do the job on the inside. And I do expect you to come out in one piece."

Chuck, Sarah, Liz and the Chief remained behind in the conference room.

**Team 4**

Special Agent Clay Carston was leading this team. The team was designated Interagency Team (I-Team) 4. He and Officer Lea Suz, and Agent Brad Hill were parked outside an old beat up hotel on the East side of the city. He had the backing of an additional six California Highway Patrol officers.

Brad and three of the officers went around to the back exit. Clay and Lea went to the office of the hotel first. Clay walked up looked at the sign for the night manager and asked the man behind the counter if that was his name.

The first arrest was the easiest. The man said yes, and was placed under arrest. Clay and Lea gave the man to one of the officers and went into the manager's office. They got the master keys and looked through the remaining common rooms. They did find another man, who also identified himself and was placed under arrest.

The hard part started when they went room to room. They found people with serious signs of abuse. In two of the rooms young women were tied or handcuffed to beds and gave no sign of recognizing other people in the room.

At the end of the hall they ran into their first serious opposition. When Clay knocked on the door, he was met by machine pistol fire coming through the door. Even with a vest he was thrown across the hall to the wall. He was out and had at least one wound in his arm.

Lea was on the net, "This is Officer Suz, I-Team 4. Clay is down. Room 112 has hostiles."

The LA FBI operations center came back with an immediate, "This is the FBI OC. You are authorized to use force. Take down the perpetrators."

Brad and two of the officers came around under the windows to the room. Lea kicked the door in and threw in two flash-bangs. The fools tried to respond. Brad and the two officers shot all four.

Chuck, back at the apartments, was rapidly going through the blue prints of the building and the information they had just received. He had not flashed, but was going on the information from previous flashes and arrests. "This is Chuck at the I-Center. I-Team 4, you should expect another four hostiles. They are likely on the second floor in room 225. By now they know you are in the building. Suggest smoke through the window, when you are in position."

One of the officers evacuated Clay, while Lea and Brad began working their way down the hall. Another officer got the M-60 grenade launcher. At Lea's signal two grenades went through the window. The inhabitants of the room made the wrong choice and began to shoot back at the officer with the launcher. Lea and Brad burst in the room and shot them before they could get a proper aim established.

While there were no other snakeheads, another four gentlemen were arrested. They were turned over to the city police for various counts. The manager and the other man were taken to a CHP van for processing. An ambulance took Clay to the university hospital. Lea and Brad helped the victims into large buses. The buses were going to Red Cross staging areas.

Doc Adams was a bit surprised and saddened that it was going to take four buses instead of the two that were planned.

**Team 3**

Marshal Kayle Poston was leading the next team. The team was designate I-Team 3. He and Agent Kristen O'Day were supplemented by a local FBI agent. He had the backing of a special California Highway Patrol eight man SWAT and six DEA agents. Their target was a warehouse not that far from the hotel.

There were four entrances and several windows into the warehouse. The warehouse was a combination target. The initial surveillance confirmed that it contain a variety of drugs including crystal meth, cocaine, and heroin. The evidence suggested that the processing was done by victims of the snakeheads.

Chuck and Mary asked for additional assistance on this one, since so many drugs were involved and there may not be a clear distinction of the workers versus the snakeheads.

Kayle and two DEA agents had the main warehouse doors which wheeled to the side. Kristen and another DEA agent had the left side door. The FBI agent and another DEA agent had the right side door. The last two DEA agents had the back doors. The SWAT team was being off loaded from a helicopter and was repelling down and into the windows.

Kayle yelled as they opened the doors that they were under arrest. The people on the main floor put their hands up. There were two on a walk way above that felt it necessary to open fire. It was returned by the SWAT team with deadly force.

The DEA agents secured the drugs. Kayle and the others loaded what they thought were the workers on one bus and what appeared to be the bosses on to another bus. The first bus was going to get screened before release for treatment. The FBI insisted that some of the snakeheads could have gotten into the workers during the arrest.

**Team 2**

Special Agent Alice Kazan was leading I-Team 2. Special Agent Tom Newton and Sky Marshal Vera Townsman were supplemented by a local Coast Guard Cutter and its crew. Their target was a container ship at the South docks. The planning for this strike included the idea that gang members and a boss would be abroad the ship guarding the contents. It was not suspected that the crew would be an active participant.

The Coast guard moved up and docked next to the container ship. Vera was aloft in a Coast Guard helicopter. Alice and Tom along with four Coast Guardsmen started up the gangplank. As they approached the deck, one of the crewmen told them to go away. Alice and the Coast Guard Lieutenant pulled out the papers to inspect the cargo. The crewman went running and there were shots from the bridge, port and bow of the ship.

Alice had her Glock out and the Coast Guardsmen got their carbines ready to return fire.

Alice said, "This is Agent Kazan, I-Team 2. We are under fire from the bridge, port and bow of the container ship. Request the USCG Haddock provide cover fire."

Vera came on-line, "This is Marshal Townsman in the Helo 2. We have located shooters at bow and port."

The bridge of the Haddock responded, "This is Captain Fisher on the Haddock. Helo 2 eliminate the shooters. We have the shooters on the bridge and are commencing fire."

Alice and her team took cover by a conex. The helicopter took out their targets.

Vera said, "Helo 2 confirms shooters at bow and port are down. We also saw one of the shooters from the bridge go down. There is no other activity on deck."

Alice told her team, "Lieutenant, take two of your folks up to the bow. We will head back to the bridge and secure the aft area."

The return fire from the bridge was directed at the Haddock. Alice and her team were able to slip from container to container and got to the passageway into the bridge. While the gun fire continued, they worked their way up the bridge. At the door to the bridge a man armed with a machine pistol tried to keep them at bay. When he began to change his magazine, Alice shot him. The three of them rushed into the bridge. The captain of the container ship and two crew members were down on their knees. In front of them was another man with a machine pistol. As he turned to see who the intruders were, Tom shouted to drop the pistol. When the pistol started to come around, Tom shot the man. The last man, who was shooting at the Haddock, was hit by return fire from the Haddock.

The Captain of the container ship got up and ran to the Coast Guardsman. He said, "I didn't know what they had. They brought three conex containers aboard at our last port and came aboard as guards. They took the ship last night, when one of crew heard voices screaming out from the containers. There were six of them."

Alice heard what the Captain said, "This is Agent Kazan, I-Team 2. The Captain of the container confirms six shooters. He said there are three containers with possible captives. We will investigate. Suggest medical teams move into position."

Alice and the Captain met the Lieutenant at the containers. The Captain and his crewman had to get bolt cutters to get through the locks on the containers.

Alice called in, "This is I-Team 2. We have three containers with twenty or more people each. They are not responding but are alive."

**Team 1**

Special Agent Mary Ramirez led I-Team 1. Agent Lawrence Taylor, also called LT, was on her team. She had an additional six CHP and two Customs and Border Patrol officers. Their target was an old building in the Southeast. The building was the main office for one of the lead snakeheads and a sweatshop.

Casey and his detail had taken up positions around the building. He had three men on the roofs around the building. He was down the street from the building with a clear view of the front. The remainder was positioned at points where they could see the entrances to the building or the access routes from the streets.

Mary had three CHP officers with her at the front door. LT and two others were at the side door that led to a garage. The two Border Patrol officers and the other CHP officer were at the back door.

They all entered at once. Mary got the front office to raise their hands. Out of eight there, only two had guns. LT and the Border Patrol Officers had no problems either. All the people, a couple who seemed to bosses, quickly raised their hands.

The buses were out front of the building. One was for the snakehead bosses and the other for the workers. Mary was directing the captives to the second bus. LT was in the other bus finalizing the paper work to transfer the prisoners.

One of Casey's guards on the roof called over the net, "Two vans approaching at high speed from South. Colonel Casey, they will get to your position in just a second."

Casey was already getting ready to pull out. He pulled his van out into the street to block off the street. He saw the pistols coming out the windows of the van. He dove to the floor board. His van was riddled in the next second.

"This is Colonel Casey with I-Team 1. Our position is under attack. Two vans, unknown number of occupants, coming from the South." Casey opened the passenger door, got out and positioned himself behind his van.

The first van coming up the street slammed into the front of his van. It sent both vehicles spinning down the street. Casey was thrown to the sidewalk. Two of the shooters on the roofs had clear shots and began firing on the two vans.

The first van began to unload. Two of the men turned to take out Casey, but he had his Glock up and shot both. The other two were taken down by the shots from the roof.

Casey's detail began to close on the front of the building. One of them was already firing into the passing van.

The second van rammed into the bus with the captives. Mary fell into the bus. Most shots from the second van were into the bus. LT ran to the front of the bus and began firing into the windows of the van. By the time the other guards and Casey made it over to the second van there was no more shots beginning fired.

Casey scrambled around to the door of the bus. Mary was still on the floor of the bus. Casey grabbed her and carried her over to the wall of the building. His hands were sticky with blood.

Casey kept grumbling, "No please," and began pulling off her blouse to see where she had been hit.

Mary started to come around and realized what Casey was doing. She said softly, "You know we could wait till we got back to the apartments."

Casey asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just hit my head on something. How bad is it?" she asked.

Casey took off his jacket and put it around her. "I don't know yet. Let's go see." He put his arm around her, "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded her head and they went on.

**I-Center**

Chuck, Sarah, Liz, the Chief, and Doc Adams continued to coordinate activities after the last of the victims were taken to the Red Cross treatment centers. They were still getting reports from all of the teams.

Their composite report for just their I-Teams included the rescue of 198 victims. Five of those victims were shot when the van attacked the bus. There were 30 arrests with 18 of those being hospitalized with gunshot wounds. Ten of the perpetrators were killed in the gun fire.

Sarah was happy that their people had done well and only Clay had been wounded. He was still in the hospital. Both Mary and Casey were checked and released.

Eldie and Steven came in and starting collecting information. By the afternoon, they thought they were getting enough to begin the strike against the trafficking in the next two cities.

**Casa Bartowski**

Then Chuck got the call. It was Ellie, "Chuck, we have to come back from our honeymoon. Something about the hospitals being overrun and needing all the help they could get. We are coming in tonight. Can you help?"

_A/N More Casey and Mary to follow. Please review. _


	6. Chapter 6 the Healers

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 6 the Healers

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck and the others were in the conference room. They were finishing up on the day's activities. Sarah was making sure their people came back and checked in before they left for some downtime. By noon she had already told the Chief and Liz that they were done and needed to get some rest. Both of them went to the next room and put out cots. They grabbed a pillow from the closet and went to sleep.

Eldie and Steven were collecting information from the arrests. They were working with Sarah's analysts back in DC to add the information to Chuck's program. Where possible any computer that was being used by the perpetrators was tagged and taken to the FBI lab. Its information was downloaded and shared by the agencies. Sarah's analysts were completing special searches on the information that was downloaded. By the afternoon, they thought they were getting enough to begin the strike against the trafficking in the next two cities.

Sarah had her people set up a separate conference to discuss the findings. Eldie and Steven had everything ready to go. The FBI representative said that their surveillance in the other two cities showed an increase in gang activity. The gangs were providing the muscle for the operation. Mister Wiggins explained that the information coming in would take another day to complete. The indications were that they could reach the same level of organizational clarity as today's strike required.

Soon after that conference Chuck got the call on his cell phone. The picture showed up on the screen. It was Ellie, "Chuck, we have to come back from our honeymoon. Something about the hospitals being overrun and needing all the help they could get. We are coming in tonight. Can you help?"

"Yeah, Sis. What do you need?" Chuck asked.

"We will be in by six tonight. We are getting on the plane now. We are going to arrive at LAX in another fifty minutes. Can you pick us up at the airport? We got a taxi when we left. The keys for our car are back at the apartment. Can you do it?" asked Ellie.

Chuck was at a loss, "I don't know if I could get down there in time. Someone will meet you. Call me back when you land. But everything else is good?"

"Yes, we are fine. Thanks. See you in a little," Ellie hung-up.

Chuck went over to Sarah, "Ellie and Devon are coming back. Their plane will get in at the airport in fifty minutes. Even if we had time to leave right now, I don't think we could make it. Can I just have Casey's guards bring them back?"

"I'll call Casey and ask," Sarah replied.

Mary was finished with their part of the takedown. Casey told Sarah that they would swing by and pick up Ellie and Devon on the way back.

When Casey told Mary what they were going to do, she went back in the building and spent the next ten minutes trying to clean her blouse and get the rest of the blood off. When she was happy with the results, she came back out to Casey, "Okay, let's go. Next time, remember to ask."

By the time Casey and Mary got to airport her blouse was dry. Casey's team was already in place and saw nothing suspicious. They got Ellie and Devon out to the van without any problem.

Ellie thought it was a bit strange. Mary drove and Casey kept his right hand under his jacket.

Mary asked with a smile, "So, where did you go and what did you get to do?"

For the next forty minutes Ellie explained what they did on the honeymoon. It was in detail down to the colors of the flowers at each place they went and the table settings. Every meal was dissected into its most elementary parts.

By the time she finished, even Devon was looking out the window. Casey made a mental note to tell Mary, _'Next time let me ask the questions, or not.'_

Chuck and Sarah met them as they were carrying the luggage to the apartment. After the welcome backs, Ellie looked at Chuck's arm and the cast. Then she saw he was pretty rigid and not moving at the waist. Finally, she saw the stitches and glue by his ear. Devon and Casey had started to take the luggage back into the bedroom.

Ellie said to Chuck in a rather loud voice, "Do you want to start telling me what is happening? Are you going to take off your shirt, so I can see just what is making you so stiff? Or is it worse than I can see now? Chuck, what is happening?"

Casey and Devon could hear from the bedroom the loud discussion that was starting. Devon started to go back, but Casey held out his hand to stop him. "Something for them to work out," he said with a wink.

"Sis, it was just a few things. I was going to tell you. We were…" Chuck did not get to finish.

"Right, like you were going to tell me for the past two years. What are you doing Chuck? It looks like an armed camp around our apartments. What you were too busy…" Ellie was starting to get close to Chuck.

Chuck did not even notice, but Sarah and Mary had slipped in front of him, and between him and Ellie. Sarah started, "We are going to tell you. We have been…"

Mary held up her hand, "Your brother is one of the most special people I have ever met. We are sorry you are back from your honeymoon. If there was anyway, any of us could make it up to you, we would.

"We spent the last four days in an undercover operation. You are right, Chuck was severely hurt but he protected Sarah, Casey and I. We were able to get information that resulted in you coming back. In our operation we arrested two Snakeheads." Mary saw that Ellie did not understand, "Those are the head people running a human trafficking, slavery operation in our country and elsewhere.

"Today, in a combined strike based on Chuck's analysis and program, and the combined leadership from Sarah and Chuck we arrested over two hundred of the snakes running this terrible crime. We found over a thousand victims of this slavery."

Mary was almost yelling herself at this point, "And I saw it, too. Chuck got the government to treat these poor people as victims and to give them relief. Not as they intended. Some in the government wanted to throw them back to the countries they escaped."

At that point Mary started crying and left the apartment for the courtyard. Chuck gave his sister the worst look he had ever and went running after Mary. He caught up with her and they sat at the fountain. She was still crying. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Mary, I am so sorry. It's okay."

Between her sobs she said, "Thank you for letting me go. I know Granpa can be imposing. And I know he did not and would never say anything. But thank you."

Chuck took her in his arms and said, "You should thank Casey about that. He would have stopped it if he thought you would be hurt. I just gave him an excuse if he needed it." Chuck let her cry. He'd remembered this from the times Ellie would come home crying. With no explanation, he would hold her while she finished with the pain that started it.

Sarah went up to Ellie and took her hands, "Ellie, I am terribly sorry. We brought you back to a horrible situation. Mary and the victims she rescued were counterattacked by eight of those scums. They rammed their van into the bus where she was standing. She was knocked out. Casey and his men saved her. Casey said she woke up covered in the blood of the victims who had been shot.

"Ellie, this repeated itself all over the city. Alice Kazan rescued over sixty people hold up in conex containers on a ship at the docks. She had to fight through six gunmen to rescue them. Most of those people were on deaths door. Then Lea Suz had to take over this morning when her team lead Clay Carston was shot. She rescued over one hundred people. Some of those were young girls chained to beds.

"Chuck and I were a big part of it. And I am truly sorry that the horror we ended, is now waiting for you to heal it," tears were running down Sarah's cheeks.

Casey and Devon heard almost all of the last conversation between Sarah and Ellie. Casey said to Devon, "We are sorry. Do you have any questions?"

Devon said, "No. You four are so awesome. No, that's not even good enough. What you have done is beyond awesome."

Casey looked at Devon, "And you need to prepare yourselves. What you are going to see is worse than the wounds that Chuck has." Casey looked at Devon, "Ready?"

Devon nodded, "Thanks, man."

Casey and Devon walked into the living room. Ellie and Sarah were both crying. Ellie said, "I am so sorry Sarah. Please ask Mary and Chuck to forgive me."

Sarah said, "You take care. I want to talk with you when you get back from your shift. It will be okay."

Sarah and Casey walked out of the apartment into the courtyard. Mary and Chuck were just getting up. Mary went over to Casey. He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then held her tight.

Chuck saw that Sarah had been crying and gave her a hug. He bent down to her, "You okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine," she said to Chuck. Then looking around at Mary too, she said, "Ellie and Devon have to get going. Ellie asked that you and Mary forgive her."

Chuck thought a minute, "Okay guys, I am not going to suggest a group hug. But with as much trouble we are having with today, I will suggest that at least two of us talk with each of our people when they get back. It may even a good idea to have all of us check with Alice and Lea. And no Casey, I don't want to baby them, but I do want to make sure they are okay." Chuck looked at each of them, "Does that sound okay?"

Chuck got the approval he wanted the most. Casey said, "Good post battle plan."

Sarah asked, "Are we going over to see Clay?"

Chuck nodded, "Right, even if we are not done, at least one of us will go over."

Chuck went over to Doc Adams. He asked him to go with him out to the courtyard. After Chuck explained what they were doing, the Doc said that was a smart thing to do. He said that events like today could be as emotionally draining as a real wound. He referred him to a couple web sites that discussed combat stress.

The first team member they talked to was LT. Chuck talked to him first, "Say, how's it going?

"Fine, Casey did a job. He went from blocking the street to taking down two guys that had the drop on him. Then he came running to the second van. We took those guys out," LT was all smiles.

"Did you work busing the people out?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I just worked the snake bus. They were a pretty calm bunch. I guess the really bad guys must have gone out to breakfast in those vans. But the other guys were easy to take care of." LT looked at Chuck, "Say how you doing?"

"Better, all of this comes off in a couple weeks and then I'll get a smaller cast. Say, how about telling Sarah what Casey did?" Chuck asked.

"Sure, catch you later," LT said. He went over to see what Eldie was doing.

Chuck sent a text to all that LT seemed okay. In a little while Sarah sent one back saying she agreed. The same process although a bit faster happened when Kayle Poston and Kristen O'Day came in.

Sarah checked on Kristen, "Everything go okay?"

"Oh, fine. Those SWAT guys did a great job. I did not have a clear shot. There were too many beams in the way. But they did great," Kristen smiled.

"Did you have any problems getting the people on the buses?" Sarah asked.

"No, everything was very orderly. It was like all those people did exactly what they were told all the time. But we did not have any problems," Kristen concluded.

Sarah told everyone Kristen looked good. Casey agreed. Kayle was checked by Mary and Chuck with no problems.

Vera came in next. She thought she was meeting her team at the apartments. She landed her helicopter at the airport and caught a ride over from one of the protection detail guys that was coming back from checking on Devon and Ellie. She met with all four and they agreed she was okay.

Alice and Tom came in a couple minutes later. Casey was first to check on Tom.

Casey came up and grabbed his hand in a hand shake, "How did it go?"

"They started shooting when we came on the deck. Vera's gunner got two and the Haddock got two. Alice was smart; she got one of them guarding the bridge when he was changing his magazine. Then I got another who had a gun on the Captain of the ship. I told him to drop it but he swung around to take a shot. Anyway, he did not get anyone," Tom explained.

"So, how about the people in the conex containers?" Casey asked.

"Oh, I didn't see too much of that. They were taken off in stretchers. I was up with the perps in the bridge. Only one of them was killed by the shooting. The others were taken to one of the hospitals under Coast Guard control," Tom answered.

Casey gave him an okay and Mary agreed.

The Chief and Liz came back into the conference room. Steven gave them the keys to his apartment so they could freshen up.

Sarah started talking with Alice, "Everything work okay?"

"Huh sure," Alice responded.

"Did you hear where the victims were taken?" Sarah asked.

"Red Cross has them," was her quick answer.

Sarah motioned to Mary. The three of them walked back to the next room.

Brad and Lea came in next. They said they had stopped over to see Clay and he was doing alright. The bullet in the arm did break the bone but did not go all the way through. The doctors were planning surgery for the next day.

Chuck got the run down on Clay. He walked to the side with Brad, "Much different than what happened at the docks?"

"No. It would have been nice to have a helicopter like we had at the docks. But the CHP guys did a good job," Brad looked at Chuck. "Any problems with what we did?"

Chuck said, "No, you did everything the right way. Did you work the relief buses?"

Brad said, "Not really, I was working the rooms where the shooters were. I only got the end when we were loading the people that looked okay." He saw LT and Eldie, "Say, is it alright if I check on Eldie?"

"Sure, see you later. You did a good job," Chuck said as he shook his hand.

Chuck sent along his assessment and motioned to Casey, "How about clueing in the Chief and getting him to check in on the three of them. I think they are alright but be good to have him follow up."

Casey nodded, "Good idea. I'll explain it to him."

Chuck was watching Lea. She seemed to be avoiding everyone.

Chuck went over, "Hi, want to talk a second?"

"Actually yes, could we go out to the courtyard?" Lea asked

Chuck and Lea went out to the courtyard.

Lea said, "Chuck, I don't know what to do? I don't want to be alone tonight."

Chuck looked at her, "What do you mean? Are you okay?"

"Okay. I am not trying to be a weirdo. I don't know anyone in town. I don't really want to go out with anyone on our team." She looked at Chuck to see if he was starting to understand. "I mean maybe later but not like this."

Chuck put his hand on her shoulder. He was not sure but she seemed to be shaking a little. "So what are you asking?"

"I can't ask Sarah and certainly can't ask Casey." Lea sat down by the fountain. Lea paused, "I don't know how to say this. I got scared and I don't want to be alone."

"Can I ask what scared you?" Chuck asked.

"The shooting was not the problem. Those people with no hope and those little girls strung out on drugs. Their hearts and souls were gone. Chuck, I just…" Lea stopped.

"Okay, I'll…" Chuck got her hand. "How about if you stay here over night? We can at least have you stay in the room next to the conference room."

Lea said, "Yes, that would be good."

"How about coming with me?" Chuck started back up to the conference room. "You know it was a little tough for a lot of us." He saw Lea nod her head.

Chuck knocked on the door, "Hey, Lea is going to crash here over-night. Is that okay?" He could tell there was a little sniffling going on.

Sarah came to the door. Her eyes were a bit red, "What?"

Chuck raised an eye brow. Sarah nodded.

Chuck turned around to Lea, "You alright with this? I'll be around all night, if you need anything."

Lea reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Turning to Sarah, she said, "You have the best fiancée there is."

Lea went into the room with Sarah. Chuck went over with the Chief and the kids. A little while later, Sarah came over and got Chuck. They walked out to the courtyard.

Sarah said, "You had a good idea. I want them to stay here in our apartment. I know this isn't what we wanted, but can we use our apartment tonight? I think we just need a little more time," Sarah asked.

"Yes, of course you can. Take care of them." Chuck said.

Sarah said, "You know you are the best."

Chuck asked, "You guys are doing okay? I mean, well I don't know want I mean. But is everyone okay?"

"We are doing good. This will help, and it will be a nice thing to do tonight," Sarah put her arms around him. "I love you, Lea was right." They held each other in a passionate kiss.

When they broke the kiss Chuck said, "Someday." Sarah nodded and gave him a hug.

Then Chuck said, "I'll ask Casey if he wants to go over and check on Clay. We will be back in a little."

_A/N More Casey and Mary to follow. Please review. _


	7. Chapter 7 the Healing

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 7 the Healing

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck had showered and was putting on his belt when Sarah knocked and came in through the Morgan door. Chuck looked up and said, "You know there are some good things about this old room. I will miss you coming in the window."

"Well, the new apartment does have its pluses. Casey did a nice job with the living room. He could probably retire and make it as an interior decorator," Sarah commented.

"You are kidding right? He would have to listen to people talk about how they feel about something. 'Oh, this shade makes me feel so'…they would be dead by the time they said feel, and he would be out of business," Chuck started to laugh.

Chuck continued, "You should have seen him last night when he found out that Mary was staying with you. I think the biggest bear ever came out. He growled all the way to the hospital and back."

"Oh, how was Clay?" Sarah asked.

"They are going to operate today and put a pin. Well, it is more like a rod in the arm where the bullet hit. Then they will work on the area around it, like they did my side. Some of the tissue and muscle around the area will not heal, so they have to take that out and close the area," Chuck looked over to her. "It will be several weeks before he can use it effectively.

"How did it go with you guys? Is everyone okay?" Chuck asked.

"That was very good. Everyone is fine. They were so happy that we got to talk about things. We really did talk through yesterday. I think all three of them are better for doing it." Sarah thought for a second, "Doc Adams said we should have them take a couple days rest and work through things like we did last night."

Chuck looked at her, "Okay, what part of this aren't you telling me?"

"Doc Adams came and talked to each of the girls last night." Sarah came to Chuck and held his hands, "He wants the three of them to stay at the apartments. He said that everyone is pretty tired and needs a couple days. We can have the girls help us out here. But he asked me to help out and talk with them after work like we did last night."

"So that means?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, I'll stay with the girls at our apartment for just a couple days. Alice and Lea live alone out here. Their families are back East. And they don't have anyone out here yet." Sarah's smile was gone. She knew they kept delaying their plans to be together. This was going to take a little convincing even if it was for herself, "Alice is normally so nice and talkative. It is surprising she does not have more friends yet. But when we started last night, she hardly said two words. You don't want another Casey?"

Chuck shook his head, "No, I want Alice back."

"Okay and you talked with Lea first. You know she was shaken, well, part of the story," Sarah was looking down.

"You're not going to tell me about it, are you?" Chuck asked.

"No. It's kind of a wonder that she talked to you first. She was really shaken. But she thinks of you like a big brother now for taking care of her," Sarah said. "Mary is another story."

"Yeah, I know," Chuck commented.

"Wait, what do you know?" asked Sarah.

"Well, the part that matters here is that she was undercover trying to break up this filth. Right before they made the arrests, her cover was blown. She was severely beaten." Chuck looked at Sarah, "Just like you and your history, more than that will have to come from her."

Sarah nodded her understanding. "Last night, she had real problems sleeping. I got up with her a couple times," Sarah revealed.

Chuck thought about it for a second. He smiled as he said, "You know when we were out on the range and you held me after the flash I had on the Halversons? I think that's what Casey was doing for Mary." He became more convinced as he went, "I think it would be best if Mary went back down with Casey when you go to bed. That way Casey could continue his protection duties. And maybe, just maybe we could put the bear back in its cage?"

"Good idea," Sarah gave him a big wet kiss.

When she pulled away, Chuck said, "Be careful or I'll start growling like Casey."

"Oh come on, breakfast is ready. Mary made it," Sarah started toward the Morgan door.

"Wait, let's go this way. I have to leave Ellie a note." Chuck held up a paper.

As they started to the front door of the apartment, Ellie and Devon came in. Ellie came running over to Chuck and Sarah. She grabbed them both in a hug. "I am so, so sorry for yesterday. You guys are heroes. All of them talked about the people that came to free them."

"Oh, please come with us. Some of our team is upstairs. It will mean so much, if they hear that from you," Sarah said pulling her hand.

Chuck added, "Mary made breakfast."

Devon turned, "I'm in. Where's it at?"

Sarah said, "Come on. It is up in the conference room. I'll show you."

Ellie and Devon went up to the conference room. Mary had a big breakfast spread. Casey, Liz, Steven, Chief, Alice, and Lea were in the conference room. They had just started the line to dish up the food.

Ellie and Steven came together in a big hug. Steven shook Devon's hand. "Welcome home," Steven asked, "So how was it?"

Devon and Casey started to move away.

Devon saw the table with all the food, "Awesome, do you guys do this every day?"

Mary smacked his hand away from the sausages, "No. Just a treat for you coming back."

Just then Doc Adams and Eldie came in. Doc Adams and Devon immediately started beating on their chests and ran full speed into each other. Mary followed smacking both of them over the head, "What you two think you can keep knocking the food over like you did in school. You got another think coming." She was after them with a ladle.

Mary looked at Chuck, "What you didn't know? You put the two most volatile things together in the world and you, the master of all, did not know?" As she continued to swat at them, "If I remember this right, Doc. I mean Doctor Benjamin R. Adams. Bennie back then was Devon's upperclassman. If you ever make it out of a room with both of them, and there is nothing turned over or broken, let me know." Just as she said that, one of the folding chairs fell over. "See."

With Devon on the floor wrestling with Doc Adams, Ellie's feet appeared in Devon's face. "Mister, if you think you are going to live passed the next minute, or not sleep on the couch, you better get up," Ellie was standing there with her hands on her hips.

Devon and Doc Adams scrambled to their feet. Devon said, "Sorry Hun, this is Ben Adams. He was two years ahead of me at UCLA. We were in the same fraternity."

Doc took Ellie's hand, "Very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Ellie looked around the room. It was starting to fill up. "How did you wind up here?"

Chuck cut in, "Oh, I asked him to join our merry band." He lifted his arm, "He took care of my arm." Chuck could from tell Ellie's stare that this was starting back down the path from yesterday. He said, "Come on; let's get something to eat before it's all gone."

They got back in line with the others. LT and Brad had arrived and had their plates almost over flowing. Kristen and Vera were next in line. By the time they got their food, Kayle and Tom were getting theirs.

When it looked as though most were going back for coffee, Sarah began, "First, thanks to Mary for putting together such a wonder meal." There was a big applause. "Now, I want to introduce Doctors Ellie and Devon Woodcomb. Ellie is Chuck's sister, and now that we all know, Devon is Doc Ben Adams' fraternity brother." She said with a smile. "They were called back early from their honeymoon because of our mission yesterday. Ellie, can you tell us anything about it?"

Ellie turned around and said, "You guys are heroes." She let that sink in for a second. "We treated the victims from yesterday. All of them talked about the people that came to free them. They were so happy to be free from that scum. I think most of them think they have a chance now." She thought for a second, "Most of them will fully recover from the depravation they have been through. But I want you to know that we think you guys are heroes." Devon and her stood and clapped.

Ellie went over to Sarah, "We are going to get some sleep. You know if you need anything, please let us know."

Sarah gave her a hug, "Thank you for coming over. It means so much to us to hear about the results."

Chuck got a bear hug from Devon. Devon told him, "We appreciate what you are doing. Thanks, Bro."

The morning conference focused on data collection for the other cities. Director Robins agreed that Sarah and her team would stay focused on the trafficking threat. Chuck explained to everyone what information they should focus on and what questions to ask in the interviews. He also told Sarah's analysts that he would send them a list of information to extract from the computer files that had been captured. Chuck asked that the teams help with the input of the interview data through the morning. Then half of them could be freed to assist with the interviews being conducted by the FBI and CHP.

There was a direct email to Sarah with copies to Chuck, Casey and Chuck's boss John from Kelly that the effort on the Fulcrum leader Maitland could be put on hold, but they should still be cautious. Kathy Murdock, the Fulcrum assassin could still be after Mary.

Chuck sent an email to John asking whether there were closed files on Kathy Murdock that were not included in the Intersect. He also asked to be included on the information that was being sent to Carlos and Philip.

Chuck and the team spent the rest of the morning putting the information into the modeling program. Sarah and Casey worked out plans for protecting the team during the interviews and around the apartments. Working with Chuck they decided that Kayle, Kristen, and Brad would go out as one team. With Clay out at the hospital and the Chief working mid-shift, they also concluded they could only send another two people. They choose LT and Tom.

After lunch Kayle and his team went to the FBI detention center. They were going to supplement the interrogations of the perps. They went in with another team from the FBI for the first interrogation. Kayle's team began the next with one FBI supervisor to make sure there were no problems. The work continued through the afternoon.

LT and Tom were sent to the Coast Guards detention center and hospital. The people from the container ships were held in one location. The prisoners were the perps caught by Alice and two other groups captured in San Diego. LT checked with Chuck and took the Fulcrum letter head paper with him. LT found that one person in both of the groups from San Diego recognized the Fulcrum letter head. He told both that he would be back the next day with his partner.

They brought in an order of Chinese that night and everyone finished their interview notes to include in the model. Ellie and Devon went back to the hospital for another mid-shift. They were still working shifts and Liz and the Chief came back. Chuck stayed in the conference room late. Sarah, Mary, Alice, and Lea went to the new apartment.

Sarah did come out to check on Chuck. "Let's go out for a second."

When they got out to the courtyard, Sarah said, "You know I have been watching over the girls and making sure they are okay, but I have not done my main job very well. I have not been watching over you. How are you doing?" She put her arms around him.

"I'm fine. My only problem is I am starting to wish we were back on the range," Chuck put his arm around her.

"Why, so you could keep punching cattle?" asked Sarah.

"No." He smiled, "So we could ride off into the sunset after we beat the bad guys."

"Don't worry I think that's coming too," Sarah kissed him and they stayed in the courtyard for awhile.

Mary left later to go to Casey's. She knocked on his door. He opened it immediately.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Mary asked.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you. I tend to make sure I know where you are. So when the protection detail saw you coming out of Chuck and Sarah's apartment, they let me know. Any problem?" Casey replied.

"No. No problem. I just feel so stupid about this," Mary said.

"Are you still having dreams like you did on the trail?" Casey went to hold her hand.

Mary nodded her head, "Yes."

"Then unless you want to snuggle up against Sarah…" Casey started.

Mary was quick, "I did not think you were allowed to ask that. But just in case that is a real question…" Mary reached up and kissed Casey. She held on to him and ended the kiss with a smile.

"Okay, no more questions about that," Casey walked over to the bar. "Do you want a nightcap?"

"Sure, I'll have a little scotch," she was smiling at him the whole time.

Casey poured her one and they sat on the couch together. Casey thought about it for a while, _'If I ask her about the other girls she won't tell me and will wonder why I ask. So that's out. If I ask her about background on the people who are after her, that could stir up more dreams. So that's out. If I ask her about putting in the data into Chuck's model, that's just dumb.'_ Casey reached over and tapped her glass with his, "To no talk about work tonight."

Mary nodded and took a drink.

They just sat there for a couple minutes.

Casey finally decided this wasn't work, "So did you hear back about whether your gun smith could fix that Colt?"

"No, not yet," Mary replied.

"I really like that revolver, it had a nice balance to it," Casey held his hand out like he had the gun in it.

Mary downed her glass and gave it to Casey, "I'll take another."

Casey went over and poured two more drinks. "So, I did hear back from the guys at the ranch today. Everything was fine. Had you heard anything about the wrangler?"

"Oh, Don Martin had surgery the other day and got the fragments out. He'll be fine," Mary got closer to Casey and took another drink. "So, how did you like the ranch?"

Casey started to stare at Mary, "Oh, I thought it was beautiful. I'd do anything to protect it."

"What?" she asked as she took another sip.

"Oh, I meant it is a really great ranch and just like the detail is doing now, I am sure your family has protected the ranch for a long time," Casey looked like he just got trapped and was finding a way out.

"They have, they fought off claim jumpers, rustlers, and horse thieves. As a matter of fact they were a part of the first California rangers," she could tell Casey did not know about this. "Well, back then our ranch had a spread up in Mariposa County. There was a group of outlaws that were terrorizing the miners and folks in the area. They had killed several people. The Governor got the state to set up the rangers and with folks from the Mexican War. They killed most of the outlaws, but brought back one. So from then on my family was in the rangers or law enforcement."

Casey tipped his glass, "To a fine family and a great tradition."

They finished their glasses. Mary said, "We better go to bed or I for one will not be able to get up in the morning."

Mary went in the bathroom, took a shower and changed into the silky pajamas.

Casey looked at her and remembered, "We did get the boys to bring you out a couple more changes of clothes. They are in the suitcase at the end of the bed." Casey went to the bathroom and changed.

When they got in bed, they both moved to the middle. Casey put his arms around her. He asked, "That good?"

Mary said, "Very," and reached around to give him a kiss.

After they kissed, Casey said, "You know I still have a job to protect you.

Mary moved closer into Casey, "Yeah, and that's why I am sure I am not going to have any more dreams.

_A/N A little snuggling and rest. Hope you enjoyed. Please review._


	8. Chapter 8 the Preparations

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 8 the Preparations

**Casa Bartowski**

Casey had taken a shower and was getting his shoes.

Mary turned to him, "Thank you so much for last night. I did not have any dreams."

Casey stretched to tie his shoes, "I am glad it worked for you."

She smiled at him, "I loved it."

Mary asked, "What time is it?"

"Time to check the protection details and make sure we are safe," Casey answered. Casey looked over at her. He pushed his app on his phone for all posts to check in. He listened as they all checked in.

Mary watched him make sure they all checked in and got out of bed. As she was getting her clothes, Casey came over. When she turned around, he lifted her up and kissed her, "Don't ever forget your primary job."

Mary kissed him, "Come back here in one piece."

Chuck was dressed and out the door this morning before Ellie and Devon got back. He headed up to the conference room. On the way he swung past their apartment, he heard no movement and decided to go on to the conference room. Liz and the Chief were there.

Chuck walked into the conference room and said, "Good morning. Is anything happening?"

Chief looked over and said, "Morning. Reports on the model are just now coming in."

Liz added, "Looks like we will be clear on one of the cities. You'll have to decide whether to go for it or wait another day for more information."

Chuck asked, "So, that's really not my decision is it?"

Liz gave him a copy of the email. It was addressed to their team with action to Chuck and Sarah. _'Eyes Only, To Bartowski, Walker and I-Team, Copy Robins, Be advised, your team being considered for lead positions in next strike. Considering Bartowski as strike lead, Walker lead for I-Team, individual I-Team members lead for teams composed of FBI and others. Rationale: I-Team had least casualties and most arrests. Signed Wabash'_

"Well, I better get Sarah and Casey," Chuck called Sarah. "Hey, morning. Sorry to wake you. Got something for you to look at. Right away. Over at the conference room."

Casey and Mary came into the conference room before Chuck got his call to Casey.

"Hey guys, good morning. I need you to look at this," Chuck gave them the email.

Casey read and said, "Whose dumb idea is this?"

Chuck nodded and looked to see what Mary's reaction would be.

Mary saw his look, "Chuck, we are good as teams. But even then we are green. How could they expect us to do this? What were the results of the other teams?"

"I don't know. But I got a feeling we better get ready." Chuck looked over at the door. Sarah came in wearing her jogging sweats.

"What is it?" Sarah asked. Chuck handed her the email. She read the email and looked at Chuck. "What do you think?"

Chuck blinked, "I think John would not have sent this if there wasn't a very good possibility that we have to do this. Liz, can you find out the results of all the teams, so we could see why they would come to this conclusion?"

Sarah said, "We need to talk about this."

"Oh, I agree. We need to talk. First, do you think there is a reason we could use to get out of this? Or, do you think we should be doing this?" Chuck asked.

"Oh no, this would not be something I would suggest. Our teams are doing great, but I would never imagine this." Sarah sat down in one of the chairs.

Liz turned around, "Chuck this is terrible. Here's what the other teams did. Their percentage of preps killed to arrested was 45%. Our teams were 25%. But what is worse is that in almost every case some victims were killed. The teams that did the best were the FBI SWAT teams from the incident at the garage. They had some victim casualties but none were killed."

Casey looking at Chuck said, "You rub some fairy dust on them?"

That got him a smack to the head from Mary and a scowl from Sarah.

"No, I poisoned them," Chuck answered. "A couple of them were from the Bio-Convention and could not get over the idea that I took poison to save everyone. Maybe that influenced how they took down the traffickers. Whatever, we need to talk with them today."

"Chuck, you are starting to talk like we are going to do this," Sarah observed.

Mary started to say, "I could call…"

Chuck looked at Mary, "Mary, no, you can't. We can probably come up with a hundred reasons why we should not break up our teams to do this, but I can't think of one that means more than saving someone's life," Chuck paused and started to think. "Okay, I can't think of a better way to handle this other than get ready."

"Liz, I know we are a little early this morning. But please call everyone to make sure they are coming in." Chuck turned to Casey, "Can you and Mary put together a short course on team tactics? And Mary call that SWAT team and see if the team leads could come over for a bit this morning. I would like to get their ideas too." He looked at Sarah, "I'm sorry. You should be doing all this. They are your teams, not mine. Can we go in the next room for just a minute?"

Chuck and Sarah went in the next room. Chuck asked, "Everything alright?"

Sarah replied, "Yes, you are doing fine. I agree with all of the actions you have begun. Why?"

"Well, I want you girls to go one more night. We'll get Doc to see exactly what to review, but I want them to be ready. I don't know if you would have done that," Chuck said.

"Chuck, that's a good idea. Come here," Sarah put her arms around him. "They will do fine."

"Okay," he kissed her. "Oh, one other thing, we need to come up with a name for this room other than the next room."

She pulled him and they went back to the conference room. Casey and Mary were already at a terminal putting together a briefing on tactics. They had enlisted the Chief to provide comments and ideas.

As everyone filtered in they were given a copy of the email. Sarah told them that they expected that they would be charged with leading the teams. Casey began a review of the tactics required for urban team operations. Mary got the SWAT Team leads and they were headed to the apartments.

Sarah got a call from Kelly. She took it in the next room.

"Walker secure. Yes sir, we saw the email. Well, we understand. No, there wasn't one thing I can think of that looked odd. Yes, that's what Chuck off handedly thought. I think you can see the details, check the results of the SWAT team that was with us at the garage. Chuck kiddingly said he had poisoned them with his thoughts of saving lives. Right, they were at the Bio-Conference. Well, we have been having problems with the leadership out here. Yes, I understand. Thanks Kelly."

Sarah went over to Chuck, "That was Kelly Robins. He said this looks pretty final. They should make the final decision in about an hour."

"I guess I should start working on the plans for the San Francisco area." Chuck looked over to Liz, "Please let me know when there is enough information on Portland to start working that. Chief, can you start working on how to get us up there?"

Chief asked, "Are we all going?"

"Yeah, let's plan it that way. Plan on the center being in San Francisco. I'll give you an idea of how we will split up in a minute," Chuck said.

During the next hour Casey and Mary kept going through different scenarios and the tactics to use for them. Chuck looked at the possible combination of San Francisco and concluded they would need nine teams there. To go at the same time as Portland, they would need four more team leads.

The email came. It was addressed to all the agencies that were involved in the previous strike. _'Subject: TF-SFP By direction of EO 14557, Office of National Intelligence-Integration is designated lead for anti-trafficking Task Force San Francisco and Portland (TF-SFP). Interagency Team (I-Team) supported by CIA will provide strike team leads. Individual team compositions for the strike would be determined by ONI-I and nominated in the strike plan. Plan due for coordination this date.'_

Chuck thought for a moment that some other agency was getting tagged as lead until he read the next email. _'Eyes Only, To Bartowski, Copy Robins, Walker and I-Team, Be advised, Cover call sign is Office of National Intelligence-Integration. Signed Wabash' _Chuck shook his head.

"At least, I know who I am. You think an office comes with a staff?" Chuck asked.

"Right, just like Commander of JTF-I," Casey retorted.

"Yeah," Chuck turned around to his terminal.

A little while later the SWAT Team leads came to the apartments. Chuck went to the door. "Oh hi, I'm Chuck Bartowski. Thanks for coming."

The first man said, "I thought you were Carmichael."

"Right, cover for tracking the guys that were responsible for the Bio-Convention problem." Chuck slowly got out his ID card, "Chuck Bartowski."

"Thanks, sorry did not know. Special Agent Mathews. This is Saunders, Thompson, and Edington." Everyone shook hands.

Chuck began, "We have been assigned the lead role in the next arrests of the traffickers in San Francisco and Portland. Our approach to the previous arrests was the reason we were assigned this responsibility. May I ask on a tactical planning level what were your considerations in your arrests?"

Mathews started, "We were focusing on the victims in this. We wanted to make sure there were no casualties if possible. So we tried to find all the perps before we went in. The idea was to take them all at once."

"Casey, that's it. You have been saying the same thing all morning. We are doing it the same way," Chuck was smiling. He looked back at Mathews, "Say, we have been looking at the requirements for the next strike. I believe we can do it with fourteen teams. I need help with people to lead the last four teams."

Mathews looked over at Casey, "You have the authority to more than ask, don't you?"

Casey nodded.

Chuck said, "Well, I did want to ask and did hope that you would do it. I don't want any deaths or casualties, and you did a very good job at keeping both figures low in a tough situation. I'd like your help."

Mathews turned to the other agents and then back to Chuck, "Can we talk somewhere?"

Chuck said, "Sure over here. You can use the next room."

Chuck came back smiling. Sarah looked at him, "What?"

"Sorry, they went to the next room," Chuck was almost laughing.

"Okay, stop it," Sarah was looking serious.

Mary turned around and said, "Why don't you call it the 'guest room?'"

Liz turned around, "Or the 'cone of silence.'"

LT chimed in and said, "Why don't you call it 'the swamp.' If Eldie doesn't clean out the refrigerator, that's what it will turn into."

Sarah held her hand up, "Okay, it stays the 'next room' and there's a new policy to clean out the refrigerator once a week."

Mathews and the other agents came back. They really didn't understand why everyone was smiling. "Mr. Bartowski, we came to a decision."

"Chuck, please," Chuck immediately responded.

"Okay Chuck, we agree to support your next arrests, but we would like to use our current teams rather than lead new teams," Mathews requested.

"Well, as long as they are willing, that would be fine. I'll add them to my planning. Now, we originally called you over to go over tactics for the arrests. Please help Casey and Mary. They are reviewing tactics with the rest of our team," asked Chuck.

Mathews asked, "When are we going to do this?"

Chuck responded, "Roughly, we get the plan coordinated today, go up there tomorrow and check in with our teams. I think you'll likely have augmentees. Then the next morning we'll make the arrests."

"Okay, we'll let our guys know," Mathews said.

Casey spoke up, "Don't tell them the details yet."

Chuck added, "He does our security."

Mathews nodded and they began to work with Casey on the tactics review.

Later that afternoon, Chuck had put together the plan for each of the arrests. He sent it out for coordination and scheduled the combined review for five o'clock. From the comments he got back there were only a few changes. One SWAT unit from CHP was not available, half of them out sick with the flu. Another Coast Guard unit was still out a sea involved in a search and rescue.

That evening after a Chinese dinner, the team went over each of the plans in detail. Chuck and Sarah went through the plans with each member. Casey explained his plan to cover Mary. After they finished, everyone agreed to meet back at the apartments in the morning and then go to the airport.

Chuck and Sarah met in the courtyard. Chuck asked, "You still going to work with the girls tonight?"

"Yes, Doc Adams gave us a few things to go over tonight and then tomorrow night too," Sarah said.

Chuck face slumped, "Okay, and yes I know it was my idea to do this."

Sarah said, "Chuck, it has been the right thing to do. Lea is better and Alice is doing well. Even Mary said that she did not have any dreams last night."

"Cause she is getting to sleep…" Chuck started.

"Okay, bad example," Sarah responded. "You know I love you. This will be over soon."

Chuck took her in his arms, "I love you too. And I know it will be." They kissed.

As it turned into a prolonged passionate embrace, Sarah murmured, "Umm, Chuck, we are just out in the courtyard."

"I am beginning to not care," he smiled at her. "But, okay." He held her for a while longer. After a last kiss, he said, "See you in the morning."

Sarah managed, "Love you, good night." She went back to the new apartment and Chuck went to his old bedroom.

Later Mary went down to Casey's apartment. Mary said, "We better go to bed or I am tired."

Casey took her hands, "Do think everyone will be ready for this?"

"Yes, even LT and Brad seemed to be up of what would be expected. Their good kids and they'll do well." Mary responded.

Casey smiled at her, "Okay go get ready for bed."

Mary went in the bathroom, took a shower and changed into the silky pajamas.

Casey went to the bathroom and changed. When they got in bed, they both moved to the middle. Casey put his arms around her. He said, "I like this. You and your pajamas are very nice."

Mary said, "Very," and reached around to give him a kiss.

The next morning Mary got up early to start breakfast. Casey was getting up early too to check the travel arrangements.

Casey said, "Seemed like you did better last night. No dreams again?"

Mary blushed, "Well, not the bad dreams."

Casey smiled, "Something to remember why?"

"Why we are coming back? Oh yes." smiled Mary. "I'll see you up in the conference room."

Mary went up to the new apartment to start breakfast.

Chuck was walking out of his bedroom and Ellie and Devon were coming back. "Hey, you guys get a shorter shift?"

"Hey Bro, most of them are stable now. Not much new. We are just doing status checks." Devon gave him a high five.

Ellie said, "What are you doing?"

"Well, we are going to have breakfast again. You are invited," Chuck was trying to avoid the real question.

"What, you going to do it again?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, we are all leaving for the airport after breakfast," answered Chuck.

"Do we get to know why?" Ellie's eyes were aimed right at him.

"Come on up to breakfast. I promise we'll let you know before we leave," Chuck said.

Devon took over, "Okay Bro, let's go grab a bite, Babe."

They went up to the conference room. Mary had done better than the previous day. Alice and Lea were helping get it all out to the conference room. The breakfast had juices, fruit, crepes, waffles, pancakes, omelets, scramble eggs, hash browns, bacon and sausages.

Ellie went over to her dad. "Morning," Ellie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Devon explained to Doc Adams that the patients were doing better. He and Ellie were done with shifts. They were going to have two days off and go back to normal days. Doc Adams said he would be going with the team but did not say where.

When they were finished with breakfast, everyone started their last check of emails. Chuck and Sarah went out with Ellie and Devon. Chuck nodded at Sarah. Sarah said, "We are going to do another set of arrests. We are headed to two new towns. We think the number of victims could be the same. Anything else?"

"No, are you going to be safe?" asked Ellie.

Sarah answered, "We will be fine. We will be in a control center."

"So everyone else is going to be in danger?" Ellie continued.

Chuck face was growing angry, "Ellie, I don't know what you are trying to prove. Yes, our team has to go out and do this. Will they be in danger? Yes. Did Sarah and I, and Casey and Mary, do everything we could think of to make sure they will be as safe as possible. Of course. What?"

Chuck started to turn away. Ellie stopped him, "Wait, I am sorry. I just don't want you guys or any of the others to get hurt. Sarah, I am sorry. I'm not…I'm just not." She looked at Sarah with a hopeless expression.

Sarah said, "Ellie, I know this isn't something we had time to talk about. But this is our job now. We will be safe. It will be okay."

Ellie came over and took her hand, "I know I'm not ready for this. But just be safe. I love you guys. Be careful."

Sarah said, "We will."

Devon added, "Take care Bro, see you later."

Ellie and Devon went back to their apartment. Sarah took Chuck's hand, "You alright?"

"Hum yeah, fine," Chuck started. "Sometimes I just don't know what she wants."

"Chuck, it's simple. She wants what I want, you to be safe and okay," Sarah gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on we still have a lot to do."

_A/N A little more snuggling, rest and planning. Hope you enjoyed. Please review._


	9. Chapter 9 the Next Strike

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 9 the Next Strike

**San Francisco Control Center**

Chuck, Sarah and the teams had moved their operation up to a warehouse in the San Francisco Bay area. They had all flown up to San Francisco after breakfast. The fourteen teams had started to gather in separate areas of the warehouse. Eldie stayed back at the apartments. Chuck had checked on Clay the day before. He was going to be released from the hospital today. He was still trying to decide whether he wanted an extended vacation or not. Chuck told him that they would keep his position and if he got bored he could always help with the planning and control.

Chuck had been very precise on the set up he wanted for the control center. Each agency connected to the center network. Firewalls and filters were established to ensure data integrity. Chuck and Steven reviewed the final set up with the Chief and the San Francisco FBI IT engineers. The center was connected to each of the teams and they were using the equipment to begin their reviews of the plans. After a few checks and fixes, Chuck said the center was ready to go.

Sarah and Casey were visiting each of the teams. After introductions, the team lead would run through the operation. Sarah and Casey would then ask the team members about contingencies. Chuck joined the review after the center was blessed.

All the teams then gathered in the center of the warehouse for the FBI intelligence briefing on these traffickers. The briefing was based on the surveillance that had been conducted over the past three days. There was a noted increase in security by the traffickers. More known gang members were included in the security of the target areas. As Chuck suspected, two ships had off loaded their cargo and victims were moved to one of the central area buildings. Those ships had been replaced by a new ship that was to dock late that night.

Chuck and Sarah asked a few question during the briefings mainly to clarify the positioning of the increased security. Chuck had thought there would be a change after the initial arrests in LA and the increase was included in the plans. Chuck and Sarah were trying to determine whether the increase was what was expected and whether the placements matched their planning. There were two main changes. The crews from the two ships had not left the docks. There were some indications that they would stay to help with the ship coming in. The other change was to the main building where the new victims were sent. There was an increase in the number of what was described as 'suits'.

After the briefing Chuck and Sarah met with Casey, Mary and Alice. Chuck started the discussion, "I can understand the possible increase in the docks. Alice, we need to get you more support." Chuck typed at his computer terminal. "But I am not sure about the 'suits' at the main building. Mary, until we find out more about that, I am not sure I want you to lead that one."

Both Sarah and Mary responded with a "What?" and very unhappy faces.

"Wait, please wait. I will not send Mary into a situation where the main focus of the counterattack could be her. I just won't," Chuck looked into Sarah's eyes for understanding.

Casey chimed in, "For the record, I agree with Chuck."

Sarah said, "Chuck, don't forget Mary works for me."

"We need to get more information. Hold on." Chuck turned around to his computer terminal. The screen showed the 'suits'.

Chuck focused and enlarged one of the faces. He flashed, Maitland Shipping, Fulcrum crest, arrest record... "Okay, he's Fulcrum and is under Maitland's organization. He was involved in trafficking before. So, we have a Fulcrum cell with this group."

Casey asked, "Well, does Mary go or not?"

"First, Mary do you know him?" Chuck asked as he moved the video around for a different angle.

Mary was almost shaking, Chuck turned off the video. "I'll take that as a yes. Robert C. Halfast, who was he?"

"My partner on the trafficking bust," was all Mary could say.

"Mary, Sarah, I don't have a choice," Chuck looked at both of them. Mary nodded.

Chuck sat in thought. Finally he said, "The best swap would then appear to be Mary and Kayle. They are both assigned to central area processing buildings." Chuck looked at Casey, "Can you switch things to cover her?"

"Yes," was all Casey said.

"Well, okay any questions?" Chuck typed an email, got up and left. He walked out of the warehouse and over to the yard next to it.

Mary looked at Casey, "I am sorry. You were right. I should have stayed at the apartment."

"No," interrupted Sarah, "We need you. You can't and we can't help that a scumbag can cause complications. Our job is to fix that and get our job done."

Sarah walked out to find Chuck. He was standing in the grass looking out over the bay area. She walked up and stood next to him. After a while she took his hand. They stood there watching the bay for a few minutes.

Finally Chuck said, "I know no one likes to get replaced. I did not want to hurt Mary, but I did not want to let Mary get hurt either."

Sarah held his hand tighter and said, "I know."

"We will go over the plans for the three: Mary , Alice , and Kayle. Then we will call it a night. Are you still planning to work with Mary, Alice, and Lea tonight?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, I think it will do them good to have this session before tomorrow," said Sarah.

"Okay, well let's go check," suggested Chuck.

Chuck was happy to see that he got a reply to his email. The answer gave him authorization to use Casey's team if Fulcrum was at Mary's location.

**San Francisco Ritz-Carlton**

Chuck saw Sarah to her room. It joined to two other rooms, one for Alice and one for Lea. Actually, Casey had arranged for security reasons that they take over the entire floor. Chuck said, "I think Mary did a good job in re-planning. And Alice, did an excellent job in planning for the extra people."

Sarah smiled, "I'll tell them. Are you going to be okay?"

"Oh, I am pretty worn out. I'll hit the sack as soon as I get to the room. I want you guys to get enough rest too." he reached over and got her by the waist. "I love you, good night," and he kissed her.

Mary came in as he was going out. She grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She said, "Thank you," and walked into Sarah's room.

Later Mary knocked on Casey's door and the door open immediately. Casey was wearing one of the hotel's bathrobes. He said, "Come on in. Everything okay?"

Mary answered, "Perfect. Everyone is fine. We will do well tomorrow." She got her vanity kit, "I'll be back in a second."

"No problem, got a little Neal waiting," Casey held up his glass.

Mary got a shower and came out in a light blue silky nightie. It just made it past her hips. "Where were the bathrobes?" Mary asked.

"Ah, here I'll get you one," Casey got up and when to the closet and pulled out one of the bathrobes. He went over to her and helped her into it and then kissed the back of her neck. He held her for awhile. Then poured her a scotch.

Taking their seats at the table, Mary said, "Thank you."

"We should get to bed shortly. It is a pretty early wake up call," Casey said.

"Yeah, probably only one of these. Are we still planning to stay here tomorrow night?" She saw Casey nod his head. "Okay, we can have a few more tomorrow."

When they finished off their drinks, they climbed in bed together. Mary turned to Casey, "You know as much as you are watching out for me tomorrow, please be careful yourself." She kissed him and ran her hand over his chest.

He moved his head around and kissed her on the ear and moved down her neck with kiss after kiss. When he reached the point where her nightie had no more to give, he said, "I'll remember why."

**San Francisco Control Center**

Chuck, Sarah, Liz, Doc Adams and Steven were at the center. Doc Adams was still the coordinator with the Red Cross. All of the others were out with their teams. Chuck had arranged that Chief Scotts be detailed to the Coast Guard and lead a team that was to take down a barge on the Columbia River. There were five targets in Portland and nine in San Francisco. The Chief and four FBI SWAT teams were taking the targets in Portland. The remaining nine targets were being handled by Sarah's team members.

The plan this time had the teams in place at least ten minutes before the strike. The idea was that each team could ensure they had their targets and would know if there were any extra guards.

The networks were opened and all the supporting agencies were on-line. The teams were designated SF 1 through 9 and PL 1 through 5. Chuck was reviewing the status board with the readiness of all the teams. It was ten minutes to zero hour and all teams reported ready with no anomalies.

**SF1**

Alice was the lead for this team. Her support was the Coast Guard Cutter Aspen. It had docked on the port side of the suspect ship. She had a twenty man team on shore and additional twenty man team waiting on the Aspen. Like her last strike, she had air support from a Coast Guard helicopter. Her plan seemed simple, separate the opposing force. The suspect ship did not dock until three in the morning. The crews of traffickers from the previous two ships had been staying in the warehouse across from the ship. As Alice's team confirmed, they were still in the warehouse with no sentries posted.

At the signal to proceed, six of her team took the warehouse. There was no opposition. Alice made her first report, "Arrests made at the warehouse. No shots."

Alice and a Coast Guard Commander went up the gang plank with six other Coast Guardsmen. They were met by fire from the bridge. They fanned out and called in fire from the Aspen and the helicopter. The shooting ended quickly. Alice used a bullhorn to tell the crew to surrender and report to the bridge. The helicopter spotted two other snipers. Alice made another announcement. They did not move. She ordered the helicopter to take them out. After that the crew started to surrender. The Captain identified the men that were associated with the people who were shot. As in the other case, they had gotten on the ship at the last port demanding, and paying to stay with the three containers they brought on board. The Captain showed them to the three containers.

"This is SF1, Alice Kazan. We have four perpetrators in serious condition from gunshot wounds received when resisting arrest. We arrested four more on the ship and sixteen in the warehouse."

Chuck was listening to the report. He could tell she seemed happier about something, that cam next.

Alice continued, "We have seventy victims from the containers. They all look in fairly good condition and are walking down to the Red Cross buses." Alice was almost elated. The people from the container were able to walk and not go to the buses on a stretcher.

**SF2**

Kayle had four FBI agents and twenty CHP SWAT officers with him. They sent four SWAT shooters to rooftops around the warehouse. At the signal the team surrounded the warehouse. They moved in swiftly. Kayle and two of the FBI went through the front door. They ran into two guards and quickly subdued them. The SWAT officers came through the windows around the warehouse. They hardly met any resistance. There were only another ten guards in position around the warehouse. No shots were fired. The warehouse floor was littered with people.

Kayle's initial report was, "This is SF2, Kayle Poston. Twelve arrests made. No shots fired. The warehouse floor is covered with people. Count will be delayed." He also sent a secure report, "No Fulcrum agents."

**San Francisco Control Center**

The control center had video of all the team. Video cams were included in the helmets the leaders and several of the team members wore. Initially they were showing approaching windows or doors. Chuck and Sarah could also listen in on the team networks. Alice's initial report on the warehouse at the docks was the first summary report from a team. Kayle's report came in next.

Chuck put out the warning to all teams on the unsecure network, "All teams. This is Chuck. There is a professional team supporting the traffickers. They were not at the SF2 location as suspected. Please report any additional resistance over that expected.

"SF1, please release your helicopter for work at other locations when you deem your area secure. SF4 and SF6, I'll need you to release your helicopters when your area is secure. Center out," Chuck sat back down. Chuck spent the next few minutes monitoring Casey's surveillance.

**SF3**

Mary had four FBI agents and ten CHP SWAT officers with her. Like at the other warehouse they sent four SWAT shooters to rooftops around the warehouse. At the signal the team surrounded the warehouse. They moved in swiftly.

Mary and two of the FBI went through the front door. The other two FBI took the back door. The SWAT officers hit the windows. They quickly took the guards at both the front and rear. Their team received Chuck message. As they were moving into the middle of the warehouse, an alarm sounded. The doors to offices at the rear of the building opened and machine pistol fire began to strike everywhere. The two of the FBI from the back door were down. One of the SWAT officers was down.

Mary was already giving directions, "SWAT fall back to front of the building. This is SF3, Mary Ramirez. The additional shooters are here. We have three down and an unknown number of victims have been hit. They are firing at everything."

Casey called in, "This is SF3 Support. We are about to engage." Casey moved his force to the back of the building.

**San Francisco Control Center**

Chuck got on the network, "SF3 and SF3 Support, this is Chuck. Standby for additional support."

Chuck looked at the displays above and punched the UAV display, "SF3 Support, highlight the problem area. Thank you, I have the signal. SF3 Support, Casey you have the control and authority to proceed."

**SF3 **

Mary had all her people in the front of the building. Mary called-in, "This is SF3. We have all our people in the front of the building." Now came the tricky part. Mary's team had to keep the Fulcrum agents pin down on the top offices. They could not let them come down either set of stairs to the main area of the warehouse.

Casey called, "This is SF3 Support. Missiles away. 3 Seconds!"

Mary's team left the building. The offices at back end of the building were blown up as two Spike missiles detonated. Chuck and Casey had been careful about their request for the armament on the UAV. The small missiles resulted in the damaged desired without a large fireball they would have got with a Hellfire.

Casey's team rushed what was left of the back door and the windows in the back of the warehouse. Mary's team came back in the front. There was no more gun fire. Casey's team went up the single stairway that remained. There were fourteen people all with weapons in their hands or next to them.

Mary's team made their way into the warehouse checking each of the victims. They confirmed that the two guards initially captured at the front were the only other perpetrators left standing in the warehouse. The two initially captured by the FBI at the back door were killed by the fire from the machine pistols. The two FBI agents were seriously wounded. The agents and the CHP SWAT officer were transported to the hospital by helicopter. Fourteen of the victims had been hit by pistol fire. Two had relatively minor wounds from splinters.

**SF4**

Lea asked for another motel as a target. Lea had four FBI agents and six CHP officers. She also had support from another ten local policeman. The surveillance on this motel was a little better. There was a flow of local gentlemen through the motel which allowed the local police to identify the rooms where the lead snakehead resided and the guards and gang members.

Lea's team divided into three groups. They entered through the front side and back doors. Five of the local police stayed outside the motel to secure the area and ensure no one tried to escape. Lea's group entered the front door and immediately arrested the two front guards, clerk, manager, and another two in the first motel room. Two of the CHP officers were left to secure the prisoners. Lea led the other three to the room highlighted as the snakehead's room. She took the door and caught him in bed. The young woman in bed with him appeared to be drugged. While they arrested and cuffed the snakehead, one of the CHP officers took the girl out front.

Lea got reports from the rest of her team. They had surprised the others and what was identified as the threat perpetrators were arrested. Lea ensured the perpetrators were led to bus. She went with her team as they started through each of the rooms. Lea and her team turned over another twelve gentlemen to the local police. Her victims filled up three buses.

**SF5 **

Tom Newton and his team have no problems storming the factory they were assigned. They take the building and the victims in a record time. Escorting them out to the buses he called in his report of six perps and twenty four victims.

**SF6**

Kristen O'Day and her team of four FBI agents were to take down an office where the transactions of the business were being kept. They went in the front and back doors of the office and easily arrested three men with weapons and another four office workers. They also took the computers and papers with them.

**SF7 **

Vera Townsman had another motel. This one smaller and the intelligence on it made the planning easy. Vera's team took the motel in a similar fashion as Alice. They had no resistance as they got the guards and others in the rooms. Vera and her team were a bit surprised as the majority of victims from this motel were women.

**SF8 **

Brad Hill and his team took a factory with no problems. The guards gave up easily and there were not many victim/workers in the factory.

**SF9**

Lawrence Taylor was the lead for the team going after another factory. His backdoor people had a problem with the door. That led to a rolling fire fight as the guards at the back door started to defend their position.

LT reported, "This is SF9, Lawrence Taylor. We have two guards pinned down at the end of building. We were able to arrest the two at the front. But we now have as many as four other guards responding."

**San Francisco Control Center**

The reserves for the arrests were thirty minutes away from the factory. Sarah got on the network, "SF6, this is Sarah. Your position is the closest to SF9. When you have a stable situation, shift to support SF9."

Chuck nodded. He was busy with one of the Portland teams.

**SF9**

LT's team was able to advance to the middle of the factory. The workers were all down on the floor. The standoff continued for another twenty minutes. When Kristen and two others from her team got there, they went to the back. The additional fire power turned the battle. Kristen's first shot took out one of the guards. The other guard started to move back into the factory. Kristen and two of the agents moved to the back door.

Kristen saw the guard start to take aim at the workers. She yelled out, "Their starting to take out the workers. Rush them and take them out." She ran at the guard as fast as she could. The guard got off two shots. Both struck her in the chest. She went flying back from the force of the bullets. The guard was down in another second.

"This is Ferguson with SF6. Kristen is down."

LT and his team from the front rushed from their side. They were able to take out the remaining two guards before any of the workers were hurt.

**San Francisco Control Center**

Sarah called on the net, "SF9 report Kristen condition." She looked over to Doc Adams. He was holding up nine fingers. "SF9 ambulance will be at your position in nine minutes. Medics should be there in two." There were medics with each of the victim buses. They had been stationed at all locations a few blocks away.

**SF9**

LT moved as fast as he could. He got to Kristen in just a few seconds. The agent that was there stepped aside. LT continued what the agent was doing, unbuttoning her blouse. He got to the vest and saw where the two bullets had gone. He pulled the vest off and saw the two blood stains on her tee shirt. LT's eyes widened a bit at that point. He knew she was a member of his team. He happened to glance over at her vest. He saw the shinning metal edges of the bullets stitching through the vest. He realized they may have cut her but she did not make it though the vest and into her chest.

**San Francisco Control Center**

Sarah had been watching the action through LT's video cam. She and Chuck had talked about this earlier. Chuck developed a command to cut the viewing of a video cam so it would only go to the Control Center. She used the command and motioned Doc Adams. He nodded.

Doc Adams began, "LT, this is Doc Adams. Here's what I want you to do. From what we can see here, it looks like the bullet did not completely pierce the vest. But we need you to check the wounds and control the blood flow. Please pull up her tee shirt so we can see how to treat it."

**SF9 **

LT had taken his jacket off while listening to Doc Adams. One of the other FBI agents was still with him. Still not being comfortable about the situation and not wanting anyone else to compromise Kristen, he put his jacket over her. He was able to pull the tee shirt and lower the jacket enough to see the wounds.

**San Francisco Control Center**

Doc Adams was smiling, "LT, very good. Now get out two bandage packs and put them on the wounds. They appear to be bleeding a little more than I would like. Okay, now press down on them until the medics come."

**SF9**

LT looked up at the other FBI agent, "Jack, please go out front and tell the medics where we are." LT noticed that Kristen was starting to wake up. "Hey Doc. She is starting to wake up. Is there anything I should do?"

Doc Adams told him to keep the pressure on her wounds.

As Kristen woke she got an explanation from both LT and the Doc. The medics came covered her and got her on a stretcher. They had her out front by the time ambulance came.

LT turned back to his team and continued the cleanup.

**San Francisco Control Center**

Chuck and Sarah were wrapping things up too. Sarah watched the Chief and his team take the barge without any problems. Three of the FBI SWAT led strikes had no problems. Chuck had finished the tricky situation with one of the factories in Portland. There was a firefight there and while things seemed to be under control, a news reporter show up during the shooting. Chuck was happy that Special Agent Mathews was there and helped take care of the situation. Before they were done there, one of the public affairs officers for the FBI was on scene and explaining.

By noon the other seven hundred victims had been turned over to the Red Cross. Chuck was not sure he liked looking at statistics to see how well he did on something like this. Fourteen people were killed. Ten of those were Fulcrum. Seventeen of those arrested had gunshot wounds. Sixteen victims were wounded. Then there were two wounded FBI, one CHP, and Kristen. Chuck was extremely proud of her. He knew that in the same circumstance he would do the same thing.

Chuck checked with Casey and told him that they would keep the reservations for the hotel. There was far too much to do and they would not get done that early. He had checked with the Chief and the FBI SWAT team chiefs in Portland. They were turning most of the paper work over to the local offices and intended to head to San Francisco by late afternoon. Then he called the hotel back and asked them to set up and nice late dinner.

It was late into the afternoon when they finally completed all of the reports and the arrest documentation. Chuck, Liz and Steven got the downloads from the computers that were seized. They sent those to Sarah's analysts and did some reviews themselves. The reviews indicated they got what they were looking for in San Francisco. All of the locations included in the computer files were the ones that they targeted.

Chuck and Sarah turned around at the same time from the terminals. Chuck asked, "You about done?"

"Yeah, anything else?" replied Sarah.

"Let's check with Doc Adams," Chuck got up along with Sarah. When they walked over to his position, he looked up. Chuck asked, "We are almost done. We had talked about doing another assessment. Should we do it tonight or wait for tomorrow? I did set up a dinner tonight at the hotel for everyone. I think we would be able to tell if anyone had a problem."

Doc put down his head set, "Well, for the stress problem I think that would be fine. But there will be one little wrinkle, if you could. I just finished talking with the surgeon over with Kristen. They have released her to my care. She will need our help tonight. I'll check on tonight and in the morning. And if she gets up, during the night I'll come over too."

Sarah looked at him and asked, "So what do you need us to do?"

Doc Adams said, "Well, if the four of you girls could watch her tonight, or better if one of you have two beds in our room, could we have Kristen stay there?" He looked at their faces, "Okay, let me explain.

"The hospitals around here were already getting a dose of flu cases. The additional strain we put on them with the victims should manageable tonight but it will be tight. LA is not much better. They are still over taxed. But I figured it might be better for one of our team if we could take care of them.

"The surgeon said that the bullets made punctures in her skin and then cut her. The bullets and the edges of the perforation area in the vest likely scrapped against her when she fell. They stitched both locations.

"The impact to the chest was apparently severe. She has bruised ribs. And from the analysis they could do, she likely has bruised lungs. She was having some problems breathing. So, I'd like someone with during the night. She'll be on an oxygen machine for the night. If there are any problems, there will be an alarm."

Sarah broke in and said, "She can sleep in my room. We'll get the hotel to rearrange the beds."

Chuck blinked his eyes.

Doc Adams said, "Sarah, one other thing. Because looking at him, he may not understand. If you were a military unit, your friendly surgeon's office would rate your unit below combat capable. You now have three people that are physically not fit for duty." He looked at Chuck, "Not counting him."

Sarah answered, "We'll figure something out."

Chuck asked, "Would a week help?"

Doc Adams answered, "Certainly, Eldie, Clay and Kristen won't be ready for physical activity. You won't either. But it would be better than what you are doing now."

Sarah asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I figured we have enough data to spend a week doing a review and seeing if we can get some more inputs. We might be able to help Carlos and Philip then too. Just an idea, let's talk about that more tomorrow." Chuck replied.

Sarah then asked, "Doc, will there be anything in particular I need to do or watch for tonight?"

They discussed the details and then wrapped up the work at the Control Center. Everyone went back to the hotel.

**San Francisco Ritz-Carlton**

Doc Adams checked Kristen back at the hotel. She had one of the small portable oxygen tanks with her. And they moved one of the full time sets into Sarah's room. Doc Adams explained to her what they intended to do and why. Kristen did not want to impose on Sarah. But after repeated pleas from Kristen, she finally agreed.

They got ready for the dinner and were greeted at Sarah's door by Chuck and LT. LT was practically hovering over Kristen. He was helping and following her everywhere. She was gracious with him and was smiling that he cared so much.

Everyone crowded around Kristen at the dinner. Chuck made a couple of toasts to their success and thanked everyone for the job they did. Sarah got up and said a few words about how proud she was that they led their units to a successful release of so many victims.

After the dinner Doc Adams got Kristen in Sarah's room and set up with some monitoring equipment. He reviewed the set up with Sarah.

Chuck met with Sarah by her room. Sarah asked, "You going to be alright?"

"Oh sure," Chuck smiled. "I'll be fine. Take care of Kristen."

"Well, the others are going to come over for a while too. We'll make sure she is okay," Sarah smiled back.

"Well, goodnight," he kissed her.

Sarah said, "Goodnight," and went in her room.

Later Casey opened his door with a smile. He said, "Come on in. Is Kristen okay?"

Mary replied, "I think so. Her breathing was a bit rough, but she seemed happy. She is such a nice kid. She is so petite. Two shots must have really thrown her."

Casey asked, "What?"

"Well, she's about five inches shorter than me. And while she is great physically, she is a small girl. The power from those shots must have really knocked her. She said they had ice on her chest most of the time at the hospital, trying to control the bruise." Mary responded.

"Well, are you okay?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you smiling about so much?" she got her vanity kit.

"I wasn't sure he would do it, but he let me have the controls," Casey beamed.

Mary looked at him with a smile, "That's almost sick Casey. But with what those guys were doing…"

"I know. They had to go," Casey said thoughtfully.

"So do I, be right back," Mary went to the bathroom. This time she saw that Casey left a bathrobe for her on the door. She took a shower. She put on a purple silky teddy with a tie string in front.

Casey got up and helped her with the bathrobe then kissed the back of her neck. He paused for a second, "You know I was a bit worried about you." He held her for awhile. Then poured her a scotch.

Mary turned and said, "Thank you." She rubbed his chest, "I remembered why."

When they finished off their drinks, they climbed in bed together. Casey pulled her close and kissed her. It turned passionate and Casey continued to kiss her down her neck and further. The strings were untied. There was a muffled, "I never want you to forget."

_A/N A little longer than normal. Hope you enjoyed. Please review._


	10. Chapter 10 the Amazons

Let us do something, while we have the chance. The wait is almost over.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 10 the Amazons

**San Francisco Ritz-Carlton**

Chuck woke to the sun creeping in his window. He looked at the clock and while hoping for some extra time, saw that he had just a few minutes to get dressed. He wanted to go over with Doc Adams to check on Kristen. And well, spend a little time with Sarah.

He got a shower and shaved, dressed in dark slacks and dark blue shirt, he started over to Sarah's. He saw Doc Adams coming up the hall toward the room.

"Good morning, any problems last night?" Chuck asked.

"Good morning, no one called. So, I guess she slept the whole night. We'll find out in a second," replied the doctor.

They knocked on Sarah's door. Hearing a 'come-in,' they opened the door and looked in the room. Sarah, in a jogging outfit was in the living room where Kristen's bed was placed. She was over with the oxygen equipment. Kristen was sitting up in bed. There was a chorus of 'Good Morning.'

Chuck went over to Sarah, "Everything alright?"

"Hum, oh yes. It's fine. I was just checking the readings. But I guess Doc Adams ought to do that." Sarah looked over at the doctor, "Do you need anything?"

"No. I'll be a couple minutes, then everyone can go back to sleep," Doc Adams was over at Kristen's side.

Sarah and Chuck walked over to the other side of the room. Sarah looked at the coffee service and asked, "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

Chuck said, "Oh sure. Here, I'll get the water."

As they stood there waiting for the pot to fill, Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah. Chuck said, "You know, I miss you."

"I do too. We'll be done here today. I would love to go back to our apartment. I mean…" Sarah did not get to finish.

"Me too," was followed by a kiss. Chuck said, "Think we will be able to do something tonight?"

"I certainly want too," answered Sarah. She saw the doctor wrapping up. "Looks like we need to see what Doc has to say," Sarah looked in his eyes.

The coffee finished perking. Chuck looked over and poured a cup for Sarah. After giving her the cup he held up the pot and asked if the others wanted some. Doc Adams came over to get a cup. Chuck got his cup.

"What?" Chuck knew something was coming.

"When we get back, I'd like to get a nurse to take care of her for a week. The nurse will have to check on her three times a day. I'll check on her too. I am concerned that her lungs were hit too hard by this. There are too many complications that can set in quickly ranging from a burst lung to pneumonia. Can you do something for her?" asked Doc.

Chuck said, "We'll figure something out."

Doc responded, "Good. Next, please arrange for her to stay here until we get done at the control center. It would be best, if we picked her up on the way out and let her sleep." He saw Chuck nod, "Now if you'll excuse us, I need to change her bandages. Sarah, would you help?"

Doc went over to change the dressings and check the stitches with Sarah as a chaperone. Chuck went into Sarah's room and called the front desk to take care of the room. When the doctor was done, he left the room. Kristen went back to sleep.

"Well, what do we do about Kristen?" asked Sarah.

Chuck motioned to Sarah's room. They walked over to Sarah's bed and sat. In a hushed voice Chuck asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I didn't know what Doc Adams was going to say, but her chest is almost completely black and blue," she watched him point at his chest. "Yes, but you have us watching over you. She is like Lea. She's got no one out here. She came out to the IRS office out here and never had any friends. Everyone was twice her age or better."

"Okay and what do you want to do?" Chuck was looking at the floor.

She set her coffee down and took his hand, "Can we put her up at the apartment for the first week?"

Chuck smiled, "Did you bring puppies home when you were at kid?"

A small pillow fight ensued. When Sarah got her pillow wrapped around his head and pushed him down on the bed, the alarm went off in Kristen's room. They both scrambled over. Kristen was sitting up.

Sarah checked the monitor, "Kristen, are you okay?" She turned back to the Kristen and put her hand to her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I tried to turn over and everything started to alarm," she took Sarah's hand. "I'm so sorry for this."

"It's okay. I'll call Doc back and see if he can adjust this," Sarah went over to the phone.

Chuck was looking at the equipment while Sarah called on the phone. He checked the connections and the settings. As Sarah was getting off the phone Chuck moved over to Kristen.

Chuck continued to check the connections and looked at Kristen, "Are you okay now?"

Kristen answered, "I'm fine."

Chuck nodded his head and looked back at the settings. Sarah came over and said that the doctor would be right over.

When Doc Adams finished, Sarah saw Chuck nod his head. She asked if Kristen would stay at the apartments. Sarah looked at Chuck and he added, "Yes, we think it would be better. We would be able to help you." Chuck nudged Doc Adams. The Doc explained what Kristen was facing over the next week and helped convince her that having someone around would be the best.

After Doc Adams left, Chuck gave Sarah a hug and went out with the Doc. Kristen got Sarah's hand, "You know you guys are the greatest. I mean, thank you so much for helping."

"You are welcome. I hope your recovery is fast and easy on you. I am going to get something to eat with Chuck. You okay?" Sarah asked.

Kristen nodded. Her eyes were a bit misty and she went back to sleep.

Sarah showered and dressed. She knocked on the next room and got Lea to listen for any problems with Kristen. Sarah and Chuck then went to get breakfast.

Mary and Casey were starting to wake up. Casey was sure he heard an alarm but looking around the room he did not see anything that was buzzing. He looked at the clock and saw that they had a while before they had to get up. He bent down to her ear, "Good morning. How was last night?"

She gave him a kiss, "I beyond loved it. Casey it has been…"

Casey had a big smile, "I am glad you loved it. Actually, I was asking about the dreams."

Mary smiled back at him, "This is now the second night without any bad dreams. And you know it is because of you." She kissed him in thanks. It was another hour before they got out of bed.

**San Francisco Control Center**

The team arrived at the Control Center a little later that morning. After a short session of checking emails, Chuck called his boss, "Hi, This is Chuck secure. Yes, I wanted to check in with the boss and let him know what we intend. Sure I'll wait.

"Good morning, yes sir we are all done. We are packing up this morning. Right, they have all of the originals. Yes, thank you and I will pass it on. She is doing okay, but it is going to take a while. Doc Adams is concerned about lung damage. Well, Doc Adams said we should take some time as downtime. I suggested we take a week to do a review of all the data we have been able to collect. Will that be okay? Great. We sure will. Thank you." Chuck was happy with the call.

Chuck went over to Sarah. He told her, "I called my boss like we discussed. He agreed with the week. He also suggested that you call Kelly. And he said we did an outstanding job and thanked everyone."

"Okay, great. I'll check in with Kelly. Can you tell Casey, so he can start planning for it?" Sarah turned to pick up her phone.

Chuck went over to tell Casey.

Sarah got Kelly on the second ring. Kelly started, "Hi Sarah. We are secure. You guys did great. I got the report from Doc Adams. Do whatever you can for Kristen. I don't really care that she's from another agency. I have already sent in a request for a nurse."

Sarah was a bit surprised how on top of the situation he was. "Thanks. We are intending to take a week to review all the data we have collected. Chuck called it downtime. He checked with his boss already. Actually, he needs it as much as anyone. Will, it be okay with you?"

"That will be fine. It was good that you asked. I think you were close to having John order it done. But yes, that is a good plan. Have a good rest," Kelly said.

Sarah said, "Thanks."

Sarah went over to Chuck, "Kelly said okay. He even put in the paperwork for a nurse. He gave me the okay to do whatever we can for her."

Chuck asked, "So, what did the Doc say about the others?"

"Oh, he said that if they wanted to continue that we probably should. But this downtime should do it," Sarah said softly.

"What?" asked Chuck.

"You know I want to be with you," Sarah looked at him seeking forgiveness.

"You know I do too." He took her hand, "We'll figure out something."

The team began closing up and packing the equipment away. They left early that afternoon for LA. Sarah slept against Chuck on the flight back to LA. The trip back to the apartments was easy and uneventful.

**Casa Bartowski**

Ellie and Devon were out of the apartment waiting for them when they pulled up. Ellie went over to Sarah first and gave her a hug, "I am so glad that you're back."

Devon came up to Chuck, "Awesome work, saw it on the news."

"Thanks," Chuck nodded his head.

Devon nodded at Ellie, "Careful Bro."

Chuck's eye brows raised, "Wow, thanks." But he wasn't fast enough.

Ellie got a hold of Chuck and started, "You guys okay?"

"Sure," was all Chuck got to say.

Ellie looked at Doc Adams getting Kristen out of the van. "Well, it doesn't look like it. You let someone get hurt. You sure you can do this?"

"Ellie, she's a…" Chuck still didn't get far.

"Please don't tell me you let her get shot or something. Chuck," Ellie almost screamed.

Chuck remembered the so many times he had to protect Morgan. Ellie's wrath and mood swings at this time of the month had left Morgan trembling many a time. Chuck took his stand, "Ellie, she's a hero. She stopped a guy from killing innocent people. You be nice to her." Chuck had his steely eyed look glaring at Ellie.

"Well, are you going to take care of her?" Ellie retorted.

"Of course, you know I would. We are going to have her stay with Sarah in the new apartment and we have a nurse coming to check on her," Chuck continued to stare at her.

"You have a doctor on your team and the two of us and you call for a nurse?" Ellie still wasn't backing down.

"I thought you were going back to work. And Ben will check on her. But we wanted to give her the best we could, so we are getting a nurse to help," Chuck was firmly in position. He remembered the times when they we younger that this point in the discussion would result in a full contact tumble. He'd always lose, until he got to be taller than Ellie and could stay out of her range.

Ellie said, "Fine," and stormed back to the apartments.

Devon shrugged his shoulders, "She heard on one of the news casts this morning that the leader was wounded. We could not get you guys, and she thought it was you. Sorry, Bro."

Chuck tried to connect the information, "Oh, they must have meant Kristen."

"Okay, great to have you back. You guys are awesome," Devon turned to follow Ellie.

Chuck looked at Sarah. She was smiling. Chuck said, "What?"

Sarah came up and bumped him, "Nice."

Chuck suddenly realized his worse fears were coming true, both at the same time. He knew it was a foolish idea, but he tried to flash looking for something that might help.

Doc Adams came up and asked for help getting Kristen set up. Chuck got out his keys. Doc, Chuck, Sarah, LT and Kristen got the luggage and started up to the apartment. Doc checked on the oxygen equipment and Chuck watched.

Sarah said, "Kristen, we can go pick up clothes at your apartment if you want." LT looked like he would jump at the chance to help out.

Kristen replied, "Thanks, but I brought enough for a week." She saw Sarah's look, "Well, it sounded like we were going to be a few extra days."

Chuck decided it was best to protect Kristen and intervened, "Good idea, I had a week's worth too."

Sarah asked, "So, is there something we could do? How are you feeling?"

Kristen looked at Sarah and decided she better say it like it was, "It still hurts a lot. I can move around, but I get tired pretty quick. I can't think of anything I need. Is there something I can do?"

"No, we will always be around," Sarah reached in a drawer of one of the dressers and brought out a case. She pressed the button on a thin plastic wafer that was a modified tracking device. The other five devices looked like thin phones with screens. They instantly buzzed and vibrated.

Sarah held out the tracking device, "Here, it is a tracking device. So, we will know where you are all the time. But as you saw, it can act as an alarm. It has a lanyard. You can wear it around your neck. If it bothers you, put it in your pocket. But slide this cover over it. It has a nasty habit of turning on in your pocket if the cover is not on."

Kristen put the device around her neck and the cover in her pocket. Sarah gave a phone to Chuck and Doc Adams. LT looked at her with expectant eyes. She looked over at Kristen and she nodded. Sarah held out one for LT, "Do you expect to stick around here?"

"Well, I was hoping I could stay in the next room. Of course, if that is okay with you?" LT answered.

"I think that will be fine. If not I guess we can set up something in the conference room." Sarah looked over at Chuck, "Do you have any more pillows?"

"Well, I think Ellie might have a couple," Chuck replied.

Sarah smiled, "Right. If not, we'll go get a couple."

They were about to head out the door when Sarah's cell chimed. She looked at it, "Kelly. The nurse will be here tomorrow." Everyone acknowledged the information.

Doc Adams said, "Sarah, let me show you what to check for tonight. If there is anything off, call me right away." They started to go over the settings. Chuck came and watched.

LT and Kristen excused themselves and walked out to the courtyard. LT helped her out to the fountain and they sat down.

Devon and Ellie had gone out for dinner that evening. Chuck and Sarah checked in with Mary and ordered some pizzas for dinner. Chuck, Steven, Liz and Eldie were working on the computer model. LT was helping Eldie find information. They kept working into the night. Casey finalized the schedule for the week. Sarah and the girls were meeting in the new apartment but mainly checking on Kristen.

Sarah came by the conference room, "You know this has been long enough. We are supposed to be taking it easy. Come on, everyone close it down and head on out. We can start tomorrow." She went over to Chuck and got his ear, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, sorry, just lost time," Chuck answer.

"Well, as long as you remember that this is downtime. You remember that, right?" Sarah said.

Chuck face slumped, "Okay, and yes, I'll have everyone cut back. We'll get some rest."

Sarah said, "Good, I'm going to make sure you use some of that. I checked with Doc Adams there are some physical therapy exercises we can start. I want to have time to do that."

"Cause we are going to have downtime…" Chuck started but knew better, "Certainly. I would love too. Are you and I going to do this?"

"Yes, of course we will," Sarah responded. "But if you do not follow my instructions, I'll have the nurse do it."

Chuck looked at her, "No problem. Anything you want."

Sarah happily wrapped her arms around Chuck, "Let's go out in the courtyard."

" Okay," he acknowledged having decided it was far better to follow her lead. Saying goodnight to all they went to the courtyard.

They held hands for the longest time. When Sarah moved over to Chuck, he put his arm around her. She moved her head over and kissed him. They stayed in the embrace until Sarah managed, "Love you, good night." She went back to the new apartment and Chuck went to his old bedroom.

About the same time Mary went down to Casey's apartment. Mary said, "You doing okay?"

Casey took her hands, "Just fine, this should be an easy time. How are you doing?"

"Great, I don't think I'll have any more problems. Those last arrests, and what happened doesn't seem to be as over shadowing as last time," Mary responded.

Casey was not sure where this was going, "So, you are all done with these evening sessions?"

"Well, I think the other girls, and I do too, still want to spend time together and take care of Kristen. But I don't think I have to do this anymore," Mary said and then looked at Casey. She realized what he was thinking.

Casey started, "Well, I could…"

Mary rushed over to him and put her hand to his mouth, "Wait, I really don't want to leave."

Casey moved her hand and kissed it, "I don't want you to go either."

"If you don't mind, this was a long day. I'll go get a shower," Mary went in the bathroom, took a shower and changed into the silky teddy.

Casey eyes could not stop looking at her. When she climbed in bed, he finally went to the bathroom and changed. He got in bed and moved next to her. Casey had his arms around her when he said, "Let's see if we can make some dreams to remember why."

Mary said smiling, "Maybe I can make a dream you'll remember."

The next morning Chuck met Sarah in the courtyard. Chuck had his slacks and shirt on. Sarah was wearing her jogging outfit. Chuck immediately said, "Sorry, I didn't realize you meant we would start this morning." He looked at his watch. "Let's meet the nurse, then you can show her Kristen and I'll go change."

Sarah was not that happy, "Fine."

Fortunately, the nurse came in the courtyard, "Hi, do I need to show you my ID too?"

Sarah said, "Sure," and took the ID that was in her hand. The nurse was Dorothy Watts. The ID showed she was 47 with brown hair and brown eyes. Dorothy looked younger than that and her hair was now streaked with shades of blond and light browns. She had a round face with a straight nose. The face matched the photo graph. Sarah hand the ID back.

Sarah looked at Chuck, "In ten." She started walking over to the apartment, "This way."

Sarah and Nurse Watts went to Kristen's room. Lea and Alice had stayed overnight in the other room. They were in Kristen's room putting a pot of coffee on the heating pad. Sarah introduced the nurse. She went around and shook everyone's hand.

Nurse Watts began to check on Kristen. She did a normal status check of blood pressure and heart rate. She checked her breathing with a stethoscope. Then gave her a breathing test to see how much air her lungs were taking in. Finally, she made some adjustments on the equipment.

"I am all done here. She is doing fine," Nurse Watts moved to get her bag.

Sarah put her cup down and started out with the nurse. The others sat down next to Kristen.

Sarah and the nurse met Chuck out in the courtyard. She saw that he still had his slacks and shirt on, "I told you to change."

About the same time Devon and Ellie were coming out and Mary was coming from Casey's.

Sarah was about to launch into Chuck for not changing clothes.

Chuck tried to deflect the fury he knew was coming. He asked Nurse Watts, "How was she?"

Nurse Watts smiled, "Just fine. Just a little bit more and she'll be dancing like an angel." Then she saw Mary coming and her eyes started to take an evil glint.

Chuck did not make another step, the flash started: movie studios, makeup, wigs, the look, Fulcrum, poisons, and small pistol training. It was Kathy Murdock. Former actress with some commercials married a succession of older men, each meeting their demise under questionable conditions. She had links to organized crime. She was not only a hit man, but a very, very special assassin and a Fulcrum Elder. Last known target was Mary Ramirez.

Kathy Murdock looked at Chuck and realized she had been made. She was going for her bag. Her hand was already in it when Chuck yelled, "Assassin! It's Kathy."

Kathy grabbed her gun as she swept Sarah's legs. Sarah hit the ground with a thud. Kathy just about had her target in her sights, when she was tackled from behind. The gun slid across the courtyard over in Mary's direction. Mary reached down picked it up and went to the downed assassin. Kathy started to get up and was met by a swift right elbow to the head from Mary. Kathy slumped to the ground.

Ellie was still on Kathy. She looked up and said, "Four years of soccer finally paid off. Who is this trash?"

Casey's protection detail collapsed into the courtyard as Casey came out of the apartment. The detail brought out handcuffs. Casey told them to use double handcuffs and leg restrains on her.

Chuck and Devon went over to Sarah. When Sarah started to come around, she asked, "Chuck, are you alright?"

Chuck thought she looked like the angel, "Wait, what did Kathy say?" He went running to the apartment.

_A/N Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Please review._


	11. Chapter 11 the Recovery

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 11 the Recovery

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck ran into the apartment. He got to the room with Kristen. Her eyes were closed and her head bend to the side. Lea was bent over with her head down on the bed. Alice was on the other side slumped over in the chair. He looked at the equipment and saw there was another small tank the size of a soda can that had been put in the system. He turned off the supply.

Chuck felt like he was starting to get light headed. He knew he could not let this happen. He grabbed Kristen off the bed and put her over his shoulder. Then with as much effort as he could he got Lea and started to carry her like a big sack of seed.

Devon was checking Sarah. She had hit her head hard when Kathy Murdock swept her legs. Devon knew she was still a bit dazed. The first thing she asked was how Chuck was. Devon checked her head and found she was starting to get a good size bump. Devon said, "Come on, I'll get you an ice pack before that gets too big."

Sarah got up with Devon's help. They were going to Chuck's apartment and Sarah turned to Casey, "You better check on Chuck."

Ellie looked around, "Where did he go? He could help a little." Then she saw him.

The apartment door flew open and Chuck came through with Kristen and Lea. Breathing hard he yelled, "Casey, go get Alice!" He carefully put Lea down and then Kristen. Moving between them and taking several more breaths he began giving them mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Lea was starting to come around.

Ellie ran over to Chuck and the girls. Ellie went to Kristen first. She found a pulse and bent down to check her breathing. She called to Devon, "Get that oxygen set up from my closet."

Casey had gotten Alice and brought her to Ellie. He laid her down and Ellie started to check her next.

Chuck backed away and let Ellie and Devon handle their new patients. Sarah came over holding an ice pack to her head. Chuck went to her. He immediately held her. Chuck asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be okay. What happened?" Sarah responded.

"She tried to kill them. She switched the tanks and filled the room with CO2. Kristen has it the worst. It would have been pumped into her. I think she took off the tubes while they were having coffee. But they were still too close. I don't know," Chuck shuttered.

Casey had gone back to his apartment and came back with an oxygen tank. He went over to Ellie and showed her the regulators and helped her set it up for Alice. Lea was already sitting up and taking in big gulps of air and pushing it back out.

Mary went over to Casey, "What do you want to do with her?"

"We'll take her over to Castle and put her in one of the holding cells," Casey answered.

Chuck overheard that, "Make sure I get to see who you have for guards." He looked at Sarah, "She knew where we were. There could be more or worse, we could see the Ring again."

Sarah nodded her head, "Right. Chuck, why didn't you change clothes?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought there was something off about Nurse Watts. I kept walking around trying to think what it was. But when her eyes change from a smile to a definitely evil stare, I flashed," he looked at her.

"You know that was dangerous to just run into the apartment without someone checking for a poison gas," Sarah said. She was still not completely happy.

"Well, I did not know what she had done. I saw you and it reminded me of an angel, then she said something about getting Kristen to dance like an angel. I knew she did something. I just had to stop it. Sorry," Chuck shrugged.

Sarah smiled again. He had called her an angel just like her dad did in their happier times. "Okay," was all she managed to say before she kissed him.

They turned to walk over to Ellie, Devon and the girls. Lea was up and walking around. Devon was with Alice. She was still on the ground with an oxygen mask. Ellie was still bent over Kristen and she had a mask on.

Chuck asked his sister, "If you can tell us, how are they?"

Ellie looked up at Chuck, "Aces Charles, Aces. If you hadn't run in there and got Kristen out when you did, she would not have made it. And another ten minutes and Alice and Lea would have been gone too. Lea looks okay. She'll probably have a headache for a while yet. You could get her some Tylenol."

Devon added, "Alice should be okay in a few more minutes. She could use some Tylenol too."

"Kristen will be a little bit longer. She'll need to stay on oxygen for a while and we need to check her. What was the equipment in her room?" Ellie inquired.

"It was a full set up with an oxygen tank, an oxygen concentrator, and monitor to see how much oxygen is being exhaled," Chuck replied.

"That would help. Can you get the windows and all the doors open in the apartment. Better yet, all the apartments on that side. Get that fan out of our closet and put it so it blows air out of the room Kristen was in. We should be able to go back in the room in about an hour. We'll use the monitor to check," Ellie explained. "First let's move her over to your room. You can watch her there."

Chuck picked up Kristen. He looked at Casey, "Casey, could you get Alice? We'll take them over to my room and then we'll air out the apartments."

Chuck with Kristen, Casey with Alice, Sarah, Devon and Lea went to Chuck's room. They put Kristen and Alice on the bed. Ellie and Devon got their oxygen masks back in place.

Casey said, "I think I'd better get our prisoner over to the holding cell."

Chuck moved to Casey, "Wait, let me check your guards to make sure we don't have any surprises." Chuck followed Casey out to the courtyard.

Mary was there waiting with the guards and Kathy. Chuck went to each of the guards and asked a few questions. When he was done he nodded okay to Casey. Mary and Casey decided to go together and take her to the cell.

Steven and a few of the team were in the courtyard asking what had happened. Chuck enlisted them to help air out the apartments. Since the conference room connected to the new apartment and the room Kristen was in, they decided to air everything out and check it in a while.

Chuck came back to his bedroom. Kristen was just coming around with a very bad headache. Doc Adams was in the bedroom too. He had just come to the apartments and was getting filled-in by Ellie.

Ellie finished, "That's about it. As you know, you can call us anytime. But now that you're here, we should be heading to work." Ellie went over to Chuck. "You did good, little brother."

"Well, that tackle might have been illegal in soccer, but you saved Mary. You know we can't thank you enough for that," Chuck gave her a hug.

Devon came over and joined in, "Group hug, you both are awesome. Good job."

With Devon and Ellie gone, Chuck looked back at Sarah, "We need to tell our bosses what happened."

Sarah nodded and called Kelly, "Sarah secure. The nurse you sent turned out to be Kathy Murdock. Well, if it wasn't her, then someone else just tried to kill Kristen, Alice, Lea, and Mary. Yes, Chucked flash on her. Casey and Mary are taking her to Castle. We'll turn her over, but you need to consider someone found out about the request you entered. Oh no, certainly. We'll get right over there. Yes, Chuck and will go. Yes, we'll get back up. We'll let you know."

Sarah looked around for Chuck. He was starting to take out his cell. Sarah called over to him, "Kelly said we need to find out what happened to Nurse Watts. The real one lives about thirty minutes from here."

Chuck saw that Sarah had her keys out. He said, "No Sarah wait, this could be a trap. Wow, I feel like I am starting to talk like Casey. But we need vests, gas masks and…weapons."

As they were heading to the weapons locker, Sarah saw the Chief walking into the courtyard. "Hey Chief, get LT and get some weapons. We need you as back up." About that time Brad came into the courtyard. "Have Brad join us."

Sarah and Chuck put on their vests and weapons. They also took bags with the gas masks in them. Sarah strapped everything in like she was going to a full scale fire fight. The other quickly got their equipment. Chuck got his laptop out off the conference room and displayed a map so they could plan they approach. On the way they alerted Casey to their activity. He sent the on call detail to the area.

The Nurse's house was a single dwelling with a detached garage. It was a corner house which made the approach a little easier. Chuck and Sarah parked their van out front. The Chief was parked behind the house. LT and Brad had taken positions across the street on the side. Casey's detail took positions further back.

LT asked one more time, "Sarah, I have to ask one last time. Wouldn't it be better if Brad and I went in first?"

Sarah replied, "Well, not here. I can handle any lock and Chuck can generally handle any bomb. Just be ready if there turns out to be an armed camp in here."

Chuck and Sarah approached the front door. They put on their masks. Chuck tried the door knob and it turned easily. The dead bolt was not set and the door was not locked in any other manner. Chuck opened the door and Sarah slid into the house with her gun at ready. The only noise in the living room was the fish tanks' air pump. They went room by room from the front living room and study to the dining room and kitchen. They looked first in the bedrooms and then went to the bathroom.

Nurse Watts was there in the bathroom. She was strapped to the old fashion bathtub and anchored to the floor with chains that had been spiked into the floor. Her mouth had been taped over and she kept shaking her head from side to side. Sarah reached down and pulled off the tape.

Nurse Watts struggled to get out, "It's a trap. She said that if I got up or lay down I would explode."

Chuck stood there for a minute looking over the wires and the bathtub. Chuck pointed to Sarah, "The bathtub is wired. It looks like if the water level increases much more there will be a connection and the bomb," he pointed to the vanity, "will go off. The dripping faucet isn't helping. She was right too. If she stands, the chains are long enough, she would break a connection and the bomb goes off. Finally, if she lays down, she would likely break a connection."

Chuck went over and opened the vanity. He flashed, seeing the schematics of several bomb triggers and layouts. Chuck looked at Sarah. She was about to take off her mask, "Not yet. If we wait, the tub will make the connection. And there is a timer in the vanity. It is set for another hour. The real problem is that there are three cuts that have to be made at once. There is a wire here at the vanity, then one by the back of the tub, and another at her feet."

Sarah pointed at a wire, "So, do they all have to be cut at once?"

"Yes," Chuck pulled out two more clippers.

"And we have to do this now?" asked Sarah.

"Dorothy, how much longer do you think you can stay awake?" Chuck countered.

"I don't know," she was blinking her eyes.

"Okay, Dorothy take this and put the cutter right here. Sarah, you take the one in the back of the tub." He waited until Sarah got in position. "Okay, I will count down from five. When I say one cut the wire. Ready, Dorothy?

"Five,

"Four,

"Three,

"Two,

"One."

They cut the wires all at once. Chuck watched the timer go blank. Then two things happened. The alarm on the microwave oven went off. Chuck pushed Sarah into the tub and pulled Dorothy in with him. The explosion started at the microwave. It was helped by a tank of gas Kathy Murdock put in the house. It was slowly leaking out into the house. The microwave radiated the nitroglycerin. It reached an explosive temperature and when the buzzer went off, the aluminum ring on the plate sparked. The explosion grew into a fire ball throughout the house as the explosion from the microwave ignited the natural gas that had filter through the house. When the ball of fire hit the tank that Kathy left behind, the side of the house was blown away. The blast blew the vanity apart. As the wall ripped out the blocks of the C4 bundle came apart. The one stick with the detonator did explode, but the others were already scattered and were only burned.

LT and Brad were both thrown to the ground by the explosion on the side of the house. The Chief watched a piece of piping fly by. Casey's guards began running toward the house.

The Chief immediately started to take control of the situation, "They were on the opposite side from the initial blast. Try going from the side of the house. Report when you get there. I am coming up from the back yard."

Two of the guards got there and used their rifles to knock some of the siding out of the way. The blast and second blast from the C4 left a big hole where the vanity was located. They moved in and started pulling Dorothy, Chuck and Sarah from the tub.

"Hey, this is Nelson. The lady has got handcuffs on and is chained to the floor somehow."

The Chief came running up to the hole, "Get Miss Walker and Mister Bartowski out of the house. Whoever is closest to the van, get those cutters out of there."

One of the guards came running up with the cutters. They had the nurse out in a second.

Sarah was starting to come around. Other than being soaking wet she was fine. She woke up looking at the Chief, "Where's Chuck?"

The Chief pointed and she rolled over and got on her knees next to him, "Chief, have you got an ambulance or anything coming?"

"Yes, Colonel Casey said he just secured the prisoner and is on his way over. Doc Adams is on his way too," the Chief responded.

"Chuck, Chuck?" Sarah thought he was starting to come around.

"Hi, you okay?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, and you?" Sarah replied.

"I think so," Chuck answered.

"Well, Casey and Doc Adams will be here in a second," Sarah combed her hand through his hair.

"How's Dorothy?" Chuck asked.

"She's still out. Can you get up?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," he got up and started looking around.

In a little Casey and Doc Adams showed up. They put Dorothy in one of the vans. When the local police and fire department showed up, they turned over the scene and headed back to the apartments.

By the time they got there Dorothy was awake and saying she was okay. Doc Adams checked Dorothy and agreed that she was okay. He did have her take one of the portable oxygen tanks and use it for an hour. After a short discussion, LT agreed to stay at his apartment and Dorothy would stay at the apartments in the next room.

The apartments had been aired out and checked. The day was spent writing reports and completing more information in the models Chuck had built. Sarah confirmed that Dorothy would have a choice of a new house at agency expense, or they would put her up in a hotel until her house could be rebuilt at agency expense. Mary got supper together and the team ate up in the conference room. The girls went up to the new apartment and Chuck was left at his old room.

Once again Chuck met Sarah down in the courtyard. Chuck did not say a word. He just went up to Sarah and held her. They moved around a little until they could sit by the fountain. Sarah just leaned against him.

Chuck finally asked, "So, how is everyone?"

"Well, Doc Adams said Kristen's swelling is down. Her lung capacity is getting closer to normal. Alice is fine. She is participating now in everything we do. Lea finally said that this morning was part of the nightmare." Sarah smiled at Chuck, "Probably not what you are thinking. You were at the end of the nightmare, rescuing her from the horror."

"Oh come on that's so," he saw the look in her eyes. He reached over and put his arm around her. Holding her he asked, "Are you having nightmares?"

She shook her head yes, "I know this sounds foolish."

"No, I had that problem out on the range and so did Mary. Seems like a good snuggle fixed that." He reached around to look at her. "I don't suppose the girls would understand me coming up there with all of them still there?"

"I don't know," answered Sarah. "Better not. I'll be alright."

"Well, you know where I'll be. Seriously, if you can't get to sleep or you keep waking up, I want to know. You are my fiancée. I love you," Chuck gave her one last kiss and they parted for their rooms.

Mary almost knocked on the door, but it opened to Casey. He looked at her, "Everything alright?"

"Fine. Kristen is getting better. It sure was nice of Sarah to work that out for Dorothy. I heard her boss didn't have any problem, but poor Sarah had a couple rounds with a few money pinching bureaucrats. Boy, the way I feel today, they would have had…well," Mary shrugged.

"Been there," Casey wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, let's hit it. I am really tired," she looked up at him.

The next day Chuck was out early in the courtyard and said good bye to Ellie and Devon as they went to work. The day progressed with everyone coming in and working in the conference room. Kristen was there and LT was sitting next to her. Mary was getting a little concerned, Sarah was in her opinion looking a little tired. She mentioned it to Casey at lunch.

Doc Adams checked in on Chuck and changed his bandages. The wound on the side had finally stopped seeping. But he was not impressed.

Doc went to Sarah after checking Chuck. Casey was behind him. Doc Adams said, "Okay, time for you to have a break. I want you and Chuck to take a break. Getting blown up doesn't mean you are suppose to work the rest of that day and then dive in like you weren't supposed to be getting some down time.

"We'll take care of everyone. Casey has a reservation for two at the restaurant down by the docks. And I made reservations at hotel just down the street. Casey will have a guard unit at both places." He saw her start to say no. "Don't even."

Casey looked at her, "Partners right? Go get some rest."

_A/N Hope you enjoyed. So do they really get any rest? Please review._


	12. Chapter 12 the Rest

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 12 the Rest

**Casa Bartowski**

Tonight was going to be the best. He packed his overnight bag for three days. He showered and shaved and got dressed. Putting on a tapered white shirt and the pants from the Brooks Brothers suit, he checked himself in the mirror. He couldn't help thinking, _'The guys were right. I wonder what their definition of rest is. I know I've got mine and it's spelled Sarah. Tonight will be so great.'_

Chuck got out to the courtyard. Sarah was coming to join him from their apartment. She was stunningly beautiful as ever. Just like a couple weeks ago her golden angel hair was highlighted by the setting sun. She wore simple diamond earrings and a matching diamond strand necklace. The dress was a satin dark shade of aqua. And she had the ring on.

'_Okay, this has to be special. Last time we wound up in a gun battle. How am I going to do this? This has to go right. Okay we are already engaged, this will be fine…this will be fine.' _He walked over to her trying not to show how nervous his was getting. He managed to get out, "Hi, you look amazingly beautiful."

Sarah was so happy that they were really going to take some time off. Even a down day like yesterday was all forms and reports. She saw what he had picked out for the dinner, "You look wonderful."

"Thank you." He looked down at her hand and took it in his. He asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," she had a gleaming smile. They walked out of the courtyard to the sidewalk out front of the apartments. In a second a limo pulled up.

Chuck was happy to see a driver he recognized. And the race was on. He managed to get to the door before the driver and watched Sarah gracefully get in the car. He quickly made it to the other side of the van. The driver was there with the door open for him.

Chuck knew from the last time, getting the problems out in the open was the best. He wanted to get done with work. He didn't want to talk business all night. "Everything okay?" He held her hand and said, "Let's talk about whatever the problems or work issues there are now. Then we can keep the rest of the night for us."

"Oh, I agree. You first," she was smiling at him.

"I did not get to check, but I assume the girls are staying at the apartments while we are gone." He held up his hand, "Oh, thanks fine. Just did not know."

Sarah pulled his hand back down, "I thought it would be alright. I told them it was their choice. They all said they wanted to. Mary said she would help with Kristen tonight."

Chuck just remembered something and raised his eye brows, "You know I talked to Casey about joining us for a sailboat ride down to Catalina tomorrow. We did not decide whether to stay overnight. I told Casey I'd ask you tonight and let him know."

"Wow, a double date with Casey. You definitely got me. That…wow…sure, I mean okay that would be fine." Sarah still looked surprised.

"Well, then when we get back what are the girls going to do?" Chuck was beginning to wonder what they had gotten into. Then he saw Sarah's face, "No, they are not puppies, we can't just keep them."

"Well, I started checking. Turns out Alice, Lea, and Kristen live further away from the apartments than anyone else. That does not count Mary. She was in between assignments and living in a hotel. Her ranch is obviously too far away," Sarah was smiling big time.

Chuck only got in, "So."

"Mary will likely stay with Casey unless some problem pops up we don't know about. I have not seen Casey this, well happy. The apartment over Ellie's and Devon's has three bedrooms," Sarah looked at him with an eye brow up.

Chuck looked at her. He did not say anything for a bit.

Sarah bent her head, "Well?"

Chuck answered, "Okay, but I think there should be a whole bunch of cross checks on this. You know you are their boss. They may feel they are under orders to stay in the apartments with us. Then there is the question of why we are not offering this to the others. Are the guys we have on the team well within the boundary line you had?"

Sarah smiled, "Actually, the next one is Vera."

"Okay, ask them, if they want to. Who do you have to ask? I mean do you have to go through to get this done?" Chuck asked. He got a poke in the rib for that one.

"I already ran it through the housing and legal office. I did it while I was working Dorothy's problem." She had another big grin.

"I am sorry, I should have realized," Chuck shook his head.

"Oh, you were right. I got all the same questions from them. But I did get it approved. So, is it okay?" Sarah asked again.

"Yes, that would be fine." Chuck then asked, "Okay, so what else is there?"

Sarah answered, "I think there is one other problem we need to discuss. Eldie, Clay and Kristen are going to be out for a while. Eldie will be a couple months yet before that wound will be healed and he'll be ready for regular duty. Clay will likely be about the same. And finally, Doc Adams said Kristen is doing well, but she won't be ready for duty for a month or so.

"So, the easy answer is to have Kayle take the lead of team four, Brad and Lea. That will put us down to three teams. The question is whether you think we will still need four teams and do we go find another set of people?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I think we would be okay with the three for right now. If we get Maitland and wrap up the west coast Fulcrum problem, then we will need to see what comes next. Right now I am not sure, we could be headed overseas." He looked at her, "Remember that's what I told Beckman we would have to do."

"Okay, so I think that's it," said Sarah.

"Well, the models we have on Fulcrum and the traffickers are running. Liz and Dad with help from the others are making inputs as we get information. So, I can't think of anything else work related. We are done with work right?" Chuck smiled.

"Agreed," Sarah smiled back. She bent over to give him a kiss as they pulled up to the portico of the restaurant.

"Ah, we are here." The doors were being opened as he said it. _'Okay, always faster than I am.'_ Chuck looked up at the driver. "Thank you."

The maître d' met them at the door. Chuck and Sarah knew they were getting the royal treatment again. The maître d' showed them to a suitably sized table in the secluded corner with the window overlooking the bay. It was a breathtaking yellow, orange and red sky with the boats coming in toward their docks. This time, there were several sea gulls making a show outside the restaurant.

Sarah almost gasped, "Wow, that's so beautiful."

Chuck thought so too. He looked at her and said with a smile, "Yes, you are."

The waiter came and offered them the special of the night, a classic shrimp cocktail, chopped greenhouse salad, filet and Alaskan king crab, roasted garlic potatoes, and for desert Lemon Crème Brulee. The waiter offered what he thought was the best wine for their selection, a Cullen's 2002 Chardonnay.

She took his hand and said, "You know there is one thing I haven't said yet today?"

"I know. I love you too. Forever," he raised his glass.

Chuck looked a little ashamed, "You know. I am starting to feel like Devon. I have not been able to get you anything or do anything special. But I would like this day to stand out a little. There is one little piece of business we have not discussed."

Sarah started to look a little cross at him, "What, I thought we were done with work?"

Chuck smiled, "Well, this is a little something we need to…how shall I say it…set." He let it sink in a while and her eyes widened.

"Oh," Sarah stopped as the appetizer was served.

Chuck thought he'd better finish, "You know that Ellie is going to start asking about it. And after a nice vacation like this, she'll be on us all the time." He held her left hand and moved the diamond ring around. "You do know that I really do want the other ring to go there."

"I do too. I want this to be real. But when could we do it? I mean, how would we know when to plan it?" Sarah looked at him expecting the answer.

"Okay, this is my best idea. How about a month from now? We should have taken care of last little problem by then, and it will take a little before we would head to the next," Chuck rose his eye brows.

"That would be great," she said reaching over to kiss him.

After the main course was served, Sarah looked over at Chuck with a little shock in her eyes, "Oh, who all do we ask to come?"

"Oh wow," he wasn't expecting to use the vacation for wedding planning, "I would like to have your dad come."

"But he does not know what I do and we'll have to ask our bosses," Sarah was starting to wonder.

"No, wait. He already figured you were a cop or something," Chuck reassured her. "If he figures out you work for the government, it will not be that bad. And he was proud of you. And I'll have Dad track him down. He can do that on his own without using government support."

"Oh, you are so wonderful," she looked at him like she about to cry.

Chuck was a little concerned that she would get teary eye that fast, "You okay? Something wrong?"

"Well, yes. I should have told Casey…but I thought you need a real rest," Sarah's eyes were not clearing up. They looked to have a little more water in them. "It would have been better if we waited another day before we started this vacation."

Now it was Chuck's turn to have his eyes get wider. He recovered quickly remembering too many instances with Ellie or worse Ellie and Morgan. He said, "It's okay, we can have fun tonight and plan the wedding. I know you. You really enjoyed that last minute planning when we put together Ellie's wedding." He knew he had chosen wisely when he saw the tears start rolling down her cheeks. He knew he had one somewhere, finding the handkerchief, he handed it to her.

Sarah got it and dab her eyes. Getting up she said, "Excuse me. You know, I love you."

Chuck immediately got to his feet. The waiter came over and asked if everything was alright. Chuck handled the situation and stood back up when Sarah came back.

Sarah kissed Chuck when she came back to the table. After he helped her take her seat, he took his place. Sarah was just smiling at him. Taking a bite and then smiling again.

"Okay, what?" Chuck asked.

"You," she smiled again. "Yes, you are fantastic."

He smiled, "You know this is going to be a fun vacation."

They finished their main course and dessert. Adjourning to the hotel, the driver picked them up and dropped them off without any problems. Chuck thought he might beat him to the door at the end but was unsuccessful.

Chuck had made a few preparations for this night. The room had two nice bouquets of gardenias. Chuck also had a bottle of champagne and a platter with a selection of almonds, dark chocolates and strawberries.

Chuck motioned to the couch and the coffee table with the platter, "Would you like a glass?" He watched her nod and was somewhat amazed that he got the bottle open so easily. After pouring her glass, he sat down next to her.

The window to the room opened to the waterfront and they sipped on their drinks while watching the boats come in for the night. Chuck started, "You know this is what I have always wanted."

"What a view of the docks?" Sarah asked.

Chuck replied, "No, you." He offered her a strawberry.

She did not just take it. She wrapped her hands around his and took a bite of the strawberry. Taking the strawberry from him, she held the remaining half for him to bite. He poured her another glass of champagne and offered her a piece of chocolate. Taking that, she returned the favor.

Sarah looked at Chuck, "Can we talk a little about the wedding?"

"Sure," he said as he was going for another strawberry.

She took a bite and continued, "I'd certainly like to invite our teams. And I would suspect you would still like to invite the Best Buy crowd."

Chuck shook his head yes.

"Would Morgan come back for it?" Sarah asked.

"Gee, I would think so. I mean unless he can't get away from classes. And I guess Anna would probably want to come. She really did consider you a friend," Chuck replied.

"Oh yes, I know. I was going to ask her to be one of the bridesmaids. So, would it be alright to ask Ellie to be the maid of honor?" she took a sip of champagne.

"Yes, you know she would love that. If you called her right now and asked, we could probably hear the reply from here without the phone," he had a big grin.

"So, what about you?" she nudged him.

"I have to ask Morgan. He has been my best friend since forever," he shrugged. "The other best men would be Devon and Casey, if he'd do it."

Sarah smiled, "With Mary as one of my bridesmaids, he won't have much of a choice."

"Okay, good point," Chuck drained his glass. "So, what about the other bridesmaids?"

"What would you think about Carina?" she asked.

"That's fine, as long as she agrees to who is fair game before she comes. I mean it would be bad form to leave Casey stranded before the wedding." He saw her look, "I saw the photo on your phone."

That got him a playful swat and then another strawberry held out as a peace offering.

"Well, anything else?" he asked.

Sarah held up her hand with another strawberry, "No, I'm good. I'll go shower."

Chuck had a few almonds while waiting. Sarah came out of the bathroom wearing a soft blue cami top and matching boyshorts. Chuck's jaw dropped.

"What?" Sarah asked looking down at her outfit.

"Well, you," he answered.

"Oh, go on. Go get your shower," she smiled at him.

Chuck went quickly. He was back out rather quickly and surprised Sarah. He was wearing matching pajama top and shorts.

"Impressive," Sarah smiled.

"Well, you know that's good. I was going for impressive," he chuckled.

They both got in bed and met in the middle. Sarah snuggled into Chuck. He kissed her and said, "Goodnight, I love you."

Sarah snuggled closer and said, "Thank you. Goodnight, I love you too."

_A/N Hope you enjoyed. A little something of what we still hope for. Please review._


	13. Chapter 13 the Cruise

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

"Sometimes it helps to know that you got something to lose."  
--Agent Walker Episode 3.4

Chapter 13 the Cruise

**Marina Hotel and Yacht Club**

With the corner room they could catch the morning sun and a view over the bay. Chuck's view this morning was the beautiful golden hair spread over the pillow catching and reflecting the morning sunlight. He smiled at her as she was waking up. "Good morning. You know, I love you," he said as he pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

Sarah was so happy to be here after so long. She pulled him into her arms and kiss. She lingered with the kiss. Opening her lips she began to smile. She was able to get out, "Forever." As they rolled back and forth she came out on top, "You know this is going to be the best vacation."

Chuck looked up at her, "You know that's what I said. When is the last vacation you had?"

Sarah blinked, "Well."

"Oh, no. So, you're not going to tell me that your last day off was when your dad was here?" Chuck asked.

Sarah nodded.

Chuck smiled and said, "Then we'll certainly have to make sure it is the best one ever." His hands were starting to move up her sides. He knew he had her. She wasn't watching. He began the quick thrust and into a tickle attack. He thought he had her until she turned and got his toes. He was under her complete control. When she could tell he could hardly breathe, she turned back to his kisses. The alarm finally ended the encounter.

Sarah got up. "I want to take a shower and get ready." She smiled, "I should be better today." She went into the bathroom.

Chuck thought, _'Oh, this will be a very good vacation.'_ Chuck got out his clothes for the day.

Sarah was out quickly. Chuck ducked in to the bathroom behind her. She finished doing her hair in a ponytail. Selecting a blue outfit of Capri slacks and tee shirt similar to her Orange Orange attire, she was ready for sailing. She put together an overnight bag for the Catalina stay and was ready to go.

Chuck came out of the bathroom wearing tan cargo shorts and dark blue knit shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and held her looking in the mirror at her. After a kiss they headed out the door.

They met Mary and Casey at the hotel restaurant. As they went to their seats, Casey asked, "Did you decide?"

Sarah looked over at Casey with her head bent a little, "Yes, we are planning to have the ceremony a month from now."

Casey's eyes went up, "Okay, that's not what I was asking."

Mary was jumping up and down, "Oh, that's great." She went over and almost picked Sarah up in a congratulation hug. "Sarah that is so neat. Wow."

When they sat down, Sarah surprised everyone a little, "Mary, can we use your ranch for the wedding." Everyone looked at her. Sarah looked over at Chuck, "Well, I was thinking. I don't think your church would ever let us come close again after we shot up their fellowship hall, not to mention the sprinklers. I know your sister liked the beach and that was pretty. I really did like what you did for her. But when Mary showed us the pictures of the ranch and the little chapel there…Chuck, you'll love it."

Mary looked over at Chuck, "You didn't tell her?"

Chuck shook his head, "No." Chuck started to back his seat up to stand, "Do we need to talk?"

Mary looked at him a second and then the others, "Oh, I am so sorry. I never meant this to turn into something like this." She put her hand on Chuck's, "Is it alright?"

Chuck nodded, "Always."

"I am still sorry I did not tell you before. I hope it is…well, you all met my dad and uncle. Chuck's boss was so friendly with them because he is my grandfather, my mother's dad," she said. "But if you still want to have the wedding at the ranch, the answer is definitely, yes."

Sarah quickly answered, "Of course, I do." She looked over at Chuck, "Okay?"

Casey broke in, "You know if he comes, we'll be able to protect him better there than anywhere else."

Mary added, "Oh, he'll come to this."

"Sarah, it will be wonderful," Chuck responded. He looked at Sarah and then Mary. He saw the biggest smiles between them yet.

Mary began, "What kind of flowers do you want?"

"Oh, I have always liked Gardenias," Sarah smiled. "Chuck had some put in our room. They are so pretty. It was called Miami Surprise. They are in season now and will be for a couple months.

"Wow, I know this will sound funny. But I remember them well. Since they are one of the early bloomers they can be tricked in to blooming very early." Mary smiled at Chuck, "I spent one Christmas vacation back in 1998 putting together a float. I learned a little about flowers back then."

Chuck laughed, "I remember that one. Ellie and I went to that one. That was the last year we got to go." Chuck looked over at Casey. He could tell Casey did not think this was all that funny.

"So, what are you using for the colors? Are you going to yellow something or pink?" Mary asked.

The waiter came over while Mary and Sarah were talking. Chuck had remembered from the trail that everyone went for the scrambled eggs, bacon and biscuit. He ordered the same with a fruit cup, coffee and juice for all of them. Casey grunted in agreement.

Sarah was already discussing what shoes she wanted, "But, what are the walkways like to the chapel?"

Mary answered, "Oh, they are really old. The walkway is old sandstone. They are pretty flat. Heels would not be a problem if you wanted to wear those."

Sarah said, "That's great. You have any problem with heels?"

"No, what? Am I in your wedding?" Mary was starting to smile bigger.

"I would like you to be one of the Bridesmaids," Sarah answered. "We are going to ask Chuck's sister to be the matron of honor. Chuck is going to ask his friend Morgan to be Best Man. And we'll ask his girl friend Anna to be a bridesmaid too. Then I have one other friend I hope will be able to join us. Her name is Carina." Sarah saw Casey wince a little at that. "I haven't called her yet, to see if she is free."

Chuck caught Casey's attention and said, "I'd like you to be one of the Groomsmen. Okay?"

Casey nodded, "Fine."

The waiter brought breakfast out to them. In between bites, Mary asked, "So, who is going to do the cake?"

Sarah replied, "Chuck, what did you think of the cake we got your sister? I thought that was very pretty."

"Oh, I liked that one. It tasted great," Chuck licked his month thinking of it. "That first one did not hold together." He had a big smile.

Sarah started to take a swat at him and Chuck could see that Casey was encouraging the action.

Chuck finished, "And it really did not taste as good. It was dry or something."

Sarah agreed, "Yeah, I think you're right. The second one did taste better." She turned to look at Mary, "We'll have to see what they can make." Sarah took her last bite. "Is everyone ready to head out to the docks?" she asked. Then she added, "And Casey the answer is yes."

The charter was waiting for them. It was a 46 foot motorsailer with a small crew that Casey had reviewed. They started out checking the local sea lions as they left the marina. They crowded around the aft and sat in the benches.

It was a bit cold this morning and both Sarah and Mary cuddled up against their man. Chuck asked Sarah, "Anything we need to plan ahead to get everything right for the wedding? Oh, look at that one. He's falling over like Jeff does." Someone from the docks had thrown a fish out to the rocks where the sea lions were sitting. When the big sea lion saw the fish fall short behind him he took a dive, coming off the rocks like there was no bottom.

Sarah chuckled at the remark, "No, the only thing will be our job. If we can't wrap the last elder by then…Otherwise, making sure we let everyone know so they can plan to attend. I think Kelly would come out. Do you think your boss would?"

Chuck pulled Sarah in closer, "Oh, yeah. I think he will and I think you made a lifelong friend out of Mary. We should have enough to get Maitland from all the records we have gotten from the recent busts. It might take a couple weeks just to make sure we can isolate him and get him to do something stupid. But, no more work, remember. Oh that one has to be Big Mike. He is the biggest yet."

Sarah poked him in the side, "Okay, no work. Wow, he sure can move fast. Did you see him go after that fish?"

Mary got up to get drinks. Normally a nice cold one, this morning was still hot coffee to help everyone keep warm. Mary helped pass out the drinks and then sat between Casey and Sarah.

A discussion about the wedding dress was beginning but it not last too long. As they got further out, the wind picked up. With a strong wind at their back, they made it to the area the skipper thought would be good for whale watching. Chuck pointed to a few whales breaching in the distance. They stayed their distance not wanting to scare them off or get so close as to allow a collision.

Chuck thought it a little funny that they came out to sail and relax but with the wind so hard they were having problems simply talking with each other. Out past the shore the wind was constantly driving them. The waves were getting high at four to six feet. They could cuddle together like they did at the beginning and have partial conversation. Taking a break from the wind, they headed to the galley for lunch.

Sarah asked, "Chuck, can you go back and get the camera?"

"Sure," he turned and went up the steps to come out of the cabin.

As he was coming out of the cabin he heard, "Bearing way." He was swept from the boat in an instant.

The next they heard in the cabin was, "Man over board." Turning around Sarah knew it was him. He was not coming back. She was starting to run up the steps and Casey grabbed her from behind. She saw the beam sweep across over head of the door from the cabin.

Casey spun her around, "You're on a sailing vessel. You have to listen up. That's what happened to him. Now, listen up."

The three of them and the Captain went on deck. The first mate came over, "Skipper, we were going into a jibe. You were all below in the galley. I had no idea he was coming up. He was pounded and flew over board."

"Fine, let's go get him," the Skipper said as he took over the wheel.

Sarah, Mary and Casey were scanning the water for Chuck. They saw a large sail boat drop its sails about where Chuck would have gone overboard. Mary pulled up Casey's binoculars. The boat was the Trader IV. The name had suck in her mind from the earlier data runs Chuck had made. It was Maitland's.

Mary called over, "Casey, that's Maitland's boat. He's got Chuck."

Mary wrapped her arm around Sarah and gave her the glasses.

Casey went over to the skipper, "Mac, we got a problem. They are hostile. If they were really following us, they could be here to do anything, including trying to blow us out of the water. I need to use your comm. equipment."

The Skipper said, "Don, open the arms locker and get everyone equipped. Show the Colonel where our comm. gear is stored."

Sarah had the binoculars, "That's Maitland. They are pulling Chuck out of the water. They have weapons out." She looked over to the Skipper. "Do you have wet suits and diving gear?" She saw him nod. She had remembered looking at the brochure when she came on board. One of the excursions was scuba diving with a hands free underwater scooter. "Mary, you know how to dive, right?" She nodded too. In the time it was taking to come around Sarah and Mary slipped into the water.

The Skipper had everyone in body armor under life vests. Their weapons were out of sight from the boat they were approaching. They matched Maitland's crew in numbers.

Chuck was pulled out of the water with a long hooked pole. He didn't much care. He was still unconscious from getting struck by the pole. He put him in the aft section of the boat. Maitland came up to the person they fished out of the water. He slapped his face back and forth.

Chuck finally woke up to the constant slap. He saw who was hitting him. He did not have to flash again. He knew who this was, Lou Maitland. Maitland was based in Washington State. He owned probably the largest merchant shipping operation on the West Coast. He was been big time into political contributions and was well know on both sides. Maitland's recent activities indicated a big involvement in human trafficking.

Chuck angrily hissed, "You can stop that. Giving me some love tap won't make it easier on you. And while we are at it, you are under arrest. Just take these off and put them on. It will save a lot of time."

Chuck got another slap to the face. This time the fingers were not open.

"Oh, this will not take much time. Your friends will be coming along side shortly. I am sure they will want to recover you. Shame that there will be a small boating accident and all aboard your boat will be lost," Maitland was smiling as another jolting punch hit Chuck. "Get his life vest off and his shirt. I want to make sure they understand he does not have a vest on."

Two of the crew used their knives to cut off the lifejacket and shirt. They were not all that careful and left him with several cuts.

Maitland added, "Oh, don't worry Mister Bartowski. You'll be dead far sooner than any infection from the cuts could set in." Maitland saw his look of defiance, "And don't worry you'll get to watch the others."

Casey could see Chuck sitting in the aft of the boat. Maitland was back there with him. It took a bit to come full circle. The Skipper had their boat almost even with the Trader IV and dropped his sails.

Casey called over, "Thanks for picking up one of our passengers. We can tie up and…" Maitland's crew all pointed their guns at Casey. "Well, we could pick him up on shore."

Casey saw Maitland pull Chuck up. Chuck had no shirt on. His hands were being held by some kind of handcuffs. Maitland had him by one arm with a gun pointed at his chest. The Skipper's crew had their guns at ready.

Maitland called back, "Colonel Casey would appear that we have a real standoff. Now if you would please have your captain and his crew put their weapons down."

He was interrupted by the noise of Sarah and Mary coming out of the water on to the port side of his ship. Mary and Sarah had their weapons out and ready. Chuck knew it was not the best but his mind was racing through every scenario. The answer was always the same. In this short amount of time each scenario always lead to the same conclusion.

Sarah did not like this. Chuck was already battered. He looked to be bleeding in several places. She was trying to keep a clear shot on Maitland.

Chuck yelled out, "Like your dad."

Casey heard it in his ear piece, "It's our best hope Walker. Take the shot on three. One. Two. Three."

When she did it, Sarah was screaming, "No!" Sarah's first shot hit Chuck in the chest.

Not quite as planned Maitland pushed him over the side while attempting to get a shot off. Mary's first shot got Maitland in the forehead. Maitland's crew reacted to the initial shots and most had turned to Maitland. They were bringing their weapons to bear on Sarah when she took out the first two that were by Maitland. Mary turned to fire at the two by the foremast. The others started to fire at the same time.

Sarah dove off the boat after Chuck. Sarah frantically came up for air after the first attempt at finding Chuck. The gun fire lasted just a second longer as the three remaining members of Maitland's crew were hit. She took three big breaths and when down again.

She was down in the water pulling four long strokes. She thought for sure she saw something ahead of her. She had him. She had gotten a hand full of hair. She grabbed him with her other hand and started to pull him up. Pulling to the top, she got his head above water. She took a deep breath and then gave him a breath. He started coughing and vomiting up the sea he had taken in.

Two of the Skipper's crew were in the water beside her now. They were helping pull both along. When they made it back to the boat, they pulled Chuck in and then got Sarah. A Coast Guard helicopter was already over head. The helicopter's basket was lowered for Chuck. The crew secured him and waved him off.

Casey said, "You go back with him. We'll take care of this mess. A cutter should be along in another twenty minutes to wrap this up. Go now."

The next basket took Sarah to the helicopter.

**West Side Medical**

Since Ellie and Devon were back, the choice of a hospital had switched to West Side Medical. One the way over the medics in the helicopter had an IV started and gotten the exterior of the wound cleaned and dressed. They were also cleaning the various cuts Chuck had received. Chuck was slipping in and out of consciousness. He would look over at Sarah, smile, ask if she was okay and then slip back. Sarah stayed by him and held his hand. Sarah was beginning to worry about her shot and how close she had been to losing him.

Landing at the hospital helicopter pad, the crew was met by hospital staff. They rushed Chuck down to surgery. Ellie and Devon were there at the pad. They got with Sarah and led her to a waiting room. Once again, the hallways were filled with guards.

Ellie asked, "What happened?"

"I shot him," Sarah looked at Ellie. "It's got to be okay. Please, check for me. I can't imagine anything without him."

Ellie was surprised, "Devon, go check to see how they are doing." She took Sarah over to one of the chairs. "What do you mean you shot him?"

Sarah took her hand, "You have to understand. It was a standoff. Their leader had Chuck and was going to shoot him if we did not give up. They would have killed us all. Chuck said to shoot him. That was so we could get them off guard and take them."

Ellie looked at Sarah, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Oh Ellie, this was going to be a great day. Everything was going right. Chuck and I agreed on our wedding date and were just starting to plan it." She looked up, "You will be my maid of honor won't you?"

Ellie started to feel Sarah shaking a little, "I would love to. You know, I love you guys. I can hardly imagine that you will really be my sister. Of course, anything you guys want."

"Ellie, he has to be okay," Sarah bent her head again.

"Sarah, I'm sure he will be." Ellie thought it would be good to ask about the wedding while Devon was checking on Chuck. She asked, "So, did you select a site for the wedding?"

Sarah began to go through everything related to the wedding planning. She realized Ellie was trying to help and she needed it. It was hard enough knowing that Chuck had been shot saving them and everyone else. But knowing that she shot him and not knowing for sure that he was okay, was taking its toll on her.

Devon came back to the waiting room. He nodded at Ellie, "Chuck is doing okay in surgery. I could see from the observation room his vitals and they looked okay. Doc Weidman is the surgeon and he gave me a nod that it was going good." Devon bent down to Sarah, "It's going to be okay."

The surgery took a couple hours. When it was completed, Ellie, Sarah and Devon were given an immediate report. The bullet had gone through the top of the left lung and broken through the top of the scapula and cracked it. They had repaired the lung and stitched along the top of it. There was still a chance that it could collapse. They had put a metal band on the top of the scapula to pull it together. There were six knife cuts that required stitches. He was being moved to recovery and it would be at least another two hours before he was awake. Sarah got Ellie to show her the recovery room. She pulled up a chair by the bed and just sat there.

About an hour later Casey and Mary came in. Mary went over to Sarah, "How you doing?"

"Fine. No, better," Sarah stood up to hug Mary. "He is going to be alright."

"Yes, we got the run down on his condition," Mary took Sarah's hand. "I called Kelly and Grandpa and let them know what happened." Mary held Sarah's hand up to her month, "I told Grandpa that you wanted to use the ranch."

Sarah raised her eye brows, "Oh that's fine."

"Well, he did say that he was going to make Chuck take a vacation. He said no shorter than six weeks and definitely longer if that was what the doctors said." Mary continued to hold her hand and said, "We want him to get better and take the time to be with you."

"If my vote counts, so do I," Chuck was able to mumble. "Sarah, are you okay?"

_A/N Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
